A Different Kind Of Adventure
by MarHeavenAngel
Summary: Link's adventures from Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask have not come to an end. He must face new challenges in the next step of this life. Some good and welcome, others...well let's just say Ganondorf isn't the only thing Hyrule had to worry about. Bridges the gaps between Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess. Malink and other possible ships you should expect to find.
1. Where To Go From Here

**Chapter 1: Where To Go To From Here**

**Okay so a friend of mine on tumblr got me to do a bunch of drabble requests for him concerning Malink. And I have to say, while Zelink is my OoT OTP, I always had a soft spot for Malink. However, I always had this headcanon (despite Zelink being my favorite of OoT pairings), that Link actually ended up marrying Malon, mostly because of a couple of things concerning Twilight Princess Link. But I digress, I'll get into that later. Basically this story is based on all those Malink drabbles I did on my tumblr. I'm going to have a bunch of little drabbles (though I guess it's really more a fanfic, because it's all going to have continuity after all, but I'm going to jump between years every so often and stuff) here and there, about bridging the gap between two games, but it will of course mostly focus on the life of Link and Malon. Though I do warn you, later chapters will get sad (because this is going to take place and tie together both games eventually so sad things are going to have to eventually happen). But I am quite excited for these.**

**Anyways enjoy guys!**

* * *

Years had passed since Princess Zelda returned him to his original timeline, back as a child. Years since he traveled to the distant land of Termina and helped the people of its land.**  
**

Link was thirteen years old now, three years have passed since all that had happened, it was strange to say for him though. He remembered all the events that he went through, but going back in time, it felt weird...because he had all those memories when he was older, and all those battles he fought, but...those battles never happened technically.

At least not anymore. He was the only one who knew though.

Even though he was now the famed child who helped warn the King (with Princess Zelda of course) of Ganondorf's treachery, it still felt so strange, here—he was not known as the Hero of Time. Here, he was just a child who aided Princess Zelda in thwarting a man before he could betray the King.

But that was okay...he didn't mind.

Currently Link was just returning from the Zora's domain, as he walked down Hyrule Field, with Zelda's permission he retrieved all the spiritual stones and returned them to their origin. The princess felt it was best they kept the sacred realm closed up for good, even if Ganondorf was behind bars, rotting in some dungeon until the King and some sages (not the same ones he was familiar with from the other timeline...this whole time travel thing really threw him for a loop) decided what to do with him, she still felt it was best. Link agreed.

While the Deku Tree was gone, Link knew he could entrust the Emerald to his childhood friend, Saria, she would keep it safe. Her and another Kokiri that Link befriended—Fado—already had plans on hiding it somewhere deep in the forests where no one would find it.

The Gorons of course, Link knew could keep the Ruby safe as well, there was no doubt about that—but returning the Sapphire...Link winced not wanting to recall the memory of returning that—as he neared the castle. Yes Ruto was very displeased (understatement), and he felt terrible for it.

While she was high maintenance at times, Link actually did grow to like Princess Ruto as a friend, upsetting her was something he was not happy to do. She wasn't so bad, she was kind of funny and enjoyable in her own way. Despite not getting off to the best start when they first met, he actually did come to like the Zora Princess as a friend. The last thing he wanted to do was make her mad and hurt her feelings, even if it was unintentionally.

"Link, pay attention!" Navi cried out, as Link nearly walked into a tree.

Link snapped his attention immediately, frowned awkwardly at his fairy and waved at her with an apology, he heard her sigh in exasperation.

He walked into the town, it was as busy and bustling as ever, he smiled as he searched for a sign of Impa, he was supposed to meet her there so he could inform her he got all the stones returned, so that way Princess Zelda would know. The sun was finally beginning to set, but the town didn't seem like it was ready to settle down yet.

Link's elbow accidentally bumped into the side of an arm of a girl about his height, he turned to apologize, and his eyes widened just slightly as he realized immediately who the girl was.

"Fairy-boy? Is that you?" The girl who moved back, a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, but don't you remember I have a name Malon? It's Link." Link teased the red-head.

"I know that, but I prefer to call you Fairy-boy!" She laughed after sticking her tongue out at him childishly.

Link rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. Navi just sat on his shoulder and watched the two exchange small talk as they rested against the brick of one of the shops in the town square.

"I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?" Malon asked.

"Oh, I've been okay, you know, just—"

"Off doing errands for her highness?" Malon interjected with a smile.

"Huh? How did you know?" Link blinked.

"Well everyone knows about the noble little boy who uncovered and foiled the schemes of the evil Ganon-whatever his name, with Princess Zelda, the whole town talked about it." Malon pointed out.

Yeah that was true, everyone knew about that, but...

"Yeah but how did you know I was doing something for the Princess?" Link inquired.

"Well when I first met you, you were rushing to meet the princess for some reason, then when you stopped by the ranch, you told me about how you had to leave to go to the Zora's river after getting something over from the Gorons, because you needed to get some stone thingy, all for the princess because you had some important mission so that's why you couldn't play with me." Malon said dramatically.

"It was important." Link frowned.

"I know Fairy-boy, I'm just teasing you." Malon snickered.

Link sighed and stared at the clouds, Malon reached in her bag and pulled out a bottle of Lon Lon Milk and wordlessly handed it over to him, a big smile never left her face.

Link wasn't really thirsty, but he took it anyway and nodded to her, giving her a smile of thanks before drinking a little bit of it. Malon pulled out another and drank some herself, she stared up at the clouds and got all excited, she pointed out to Link how the shapes of some clouds looked like horses, cuccoos and cows. She was always so happy and energetic.

Link had to admit he enjoyed spending any time he spent with Malon, even in the other timeline, when he was older, despite all the bad things that happened, Malon still had a heart that was filled with hope and tried to look on the bright side. He really admired that about her.

"Hey Malon, how come you're here?" Link asked eventually.

"Oh, obviously daddy had to drop in some shipment of Lon Lon Milk to a couple of the shops here, and to Hyrule castle of course too, I begged him to take me. He is always going off delivering shipments here or to Kakariko, and he rarely takes me to town. Heck I've never even gone to Kakariko! I wanna see it! It's no fair you and daddy get to travel and I get cooped up with all the livestock!" She pouted.

"Hey, maybe I can take you there someday." Link offered.

"Really?" Malon brightened up at that suggestion, "Can you take me to see the mountain too?! I've always wanted to go there, I've never even been to a mountain! Or even Lake Hylia! It's no fun! I wanna visit them!"

"Yeah, I can take you to Death Mountain, and I could even introduce you to the Gorons, we're friends you know!" Link smiled.

Malon's eyes shined with such excitement, they were brighter than the Sun during noon of day.

"Yeah, the chief of the Gorons even named me an honorary brother for helping them defeat some dodongos!" Link boasted.

Malon's eyes were like shooting stars as she begged Link to tell her more about his adventures, and Link couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. Link could practically feel Navi rolling her eyes, even though he didn't see it, but he didn't care. Link wasn't one who often liked to brag, but really, no one other than Saria ever really asked about his adventures, but Malon...she seemed so enthusiastic about it, far more excitement and enthusiasm in her wants to know about Link's adventures, than his old friend had shown. (But not that Saria wasn't interested or liked hearing about it, she just wasn't as eager of a person like Malon was, nothing wrong with that).

Link felt...kind of happy, to see someone be so excited and _this_ interested in his life and all the stuff he had to go through, so what if he was being a little bit braggy right now as he told her about his adventures. He isn't the one to brag normally, and once in a while, it's nice to actually do it when someone genuinely wants to hear what you have to say.

"Wow, that's so exciting...will you be doing stuff like that forever?" Malon asked.

Link blinked, and for some reason his mind came to a halt.

"What?"

"Hm? Like are you going to go on more adventures like this, what are you going to do now, that you know, your errands for the Princess are done." Malon clarified.

Link glanced over at his fairy and she didn't really have anything to say in response. Link was at a loss for words, he never really thought about it.

What _was _he going to do now that this was all over. He never really thought about it. He only left Hyrule after everything to find Navi after she disappeared, when everything was said and done, he was finally reunited with his fairy and happily found her. He returned the stones upon his return to Hyrule. Now what?

He couldn't exactly stay and live with Kokiri for the rest of his days. It was apparent when he visited them upon his return, that he had gotten older. He knew after everything that had happened from pulling the Master Sword that he was not in fact a Kokiri, he was a Hylian like the Princess, and Malon who was sitting next to him, blinking as she waited for an answer.

He would grow up, while all those children would stay just that. He didn't belong there, but where would he go?

"I...I never really thought about it." Link finally answered, he did his best to not look like he was distressed from this new problem revealed to him.

Malon frowned, sympathy in her eyes, Link wasn't happy about that, that meant he couldn't visibly hide his distress.

"You aren't going to go home to your forest?" Malon asked, but there was hesitance in her voice.

"I'm...I'm not really a Kokiri." Link revealed to his friend, "Kokiri are children, they never grow up, but I found out that I'm actually like you...you know, a Hylian."

"That would explain why you can age like me then." Malon wondered out loud, "Hey, cheer up Fairy-boy."

Link glanced back at her, she giggled and smiled as she put a tender hand on his shoulder, in an effort to comfort him, a cheerful and carefree expression on her face again.

"You know, you can always come live with me and my dad on the ranch." Malon offered.

Link blinked at the girl, he really didn't know what to say. Without a thought, Malon just offered Link that he could have a home with her family. Link couldn't help but smile finally, she was a really good friend.

"You don't think your father would mind?" Navi spoke up.

"Of course not! Daddy likes you Link! I'm more than certain you both would be more than welcome to come stay with us if you wanted too! You can work on the ranch and be a rancher like us if you wanted!" Malon giggled, "But whether you want to come with us or not, you still are going to take me to see the Gorons someday Fairy-boy, I'm going to hold you to that!"

Link chuckled back in response, she was not only offering for him to come stay with them, she was trying to cheer him up too with her usual style of teasing. It was then Link noticed Impa in town square, she was scanning the crowds, probably looking for him.

"Thanks Malon, I'm still not sure, I'll have to think about it. Anyways, I'll see you later, I have to go see that lady, she works for the Princess you see." Link pointed Impa out.

Malon glanced over at her and then nodded back at Link.

"Okay, well see you around Fairy-boy, when you stop by our ranch, just let me know what you decide, besides, you need to drop Epona off anyway, I miss that scamp, she's been away from home for a while." She waved as Link walked off, but waved the girl back.

Epona...that's right, he left her over by the Kokiri Forest, she looked tired, Link didn't want to drag her all over Hyrule field. So he decided to let her rest by the entrance while he went to deliver those last spiritual stone, by making a shortcut through the Lost Woods, Link knew he could be in and out of Zora's Domain, and to the castle by at least sunset.

He moved his way through the crowd and Impa eventually spotted him, as she made her way to the young thirteen year old. She nodded to the boy as a silent greeting. Link nodded back up to the Princess's caretaker and bodyguard.

"I got all the spiritual stones returned to where they were entrusted, just as the Princess requested." Link answered Impa's silent question that was in her eyes.

"Good job Link, you've been very helpful to the Princess, I'm sure she'll be pleased to hear this news." Impa smiled slightly.

"So what about the Ocarina of Time?" Link asked.

"Princess Zelda and I are planning on keeping that hidden treasure safe with us, and we will continue to guard it. With that traitorous Ganondorf locked up, and all the keys needed to open the sacred realm split up, there is nothing to fear anymore. You've done well for us Link, you have Hyrule's enternal gratitude."

Link and Navi smiled at each other and smiled up at Impa. Even if she didn't remember the events that unfolded from that future timeline, it was nice to know that Link was able to do some good not once, but twice for this land. Just hearing it put him slightly at ease.

"If there is anything you should need, Princess Zelda wanted me to tell you that she promised she will be happy to fulfill for you." Impa pat the boy lightly on the head.

She stayed for a couple of seconds, like she was in between leaving to go return to her princess, but remained briefly as if to wait and see if Link had anything he requested now, to take up on that offer.

Link stood in silence, but he still wasn't sure what he exactly wanted. A part of him would of liked to go to Lon Lon Ranch, but at the same time, after everything he's done so far, after everything he went through, could he really just be tied to a ranch? He could understand Malon's frustration, while it was dangerous, Link couldn't deny, that the adventures he faced changed him, and going back to anything remotely "normal" just felt weird for him.

But at the same time, he didn't really know what else to do.

Impa looked like she was ready to leave, as she turned her heels towards the castle, taking about two steps away from him, before Link actually rushed himself forward and grabbed the older woman by the wrist in haste.

She glanced down at the boy, her expression was the same serious one she always wore, but it was mixed with a tinge of curiosity, as Link noted she raised one of her brows. Link pulled his hand back immediately, he bit the inside of his lips, embarrassed at his haste.

"S-Sorry..." He said awkwardly, sure Impa was somewhat intimidating, but Link wasn't actually scared of her, but he was still embarrassed he did that, he had come to respect the woman.

"Is there something you needed?" She said, almost more gently.

Link blinked, perplexed at the sudden change in her expression, but then Link remembered this was Princess Zelda's caretaker. While Impa was a warrior and the Princess's bodyguard, she was still her caretaker. So of course, she had to have a soft side, it put Link a bit more at ease when he saw that softer expression.

He didn't really remember his mother...being only an infant when she died. He'd grown up never realizing he had one, til the Deku Tree told him about his true heritage, and about his past. However, as Impa knelt down to be more at eye level with him, as she placed a more comforting hand on his head as she lightly ruffled his bangs while giving him a tender smile, as she told Link,_ "It's okay, you don't have to be nervous, just tell me what's bothering you."..._he couldn't help but wonder, if this is how a mother would talk to their child. Regardless, it managed to put him at ease.

"I...I'm sorry to bother you with this, but the truth is, I...I don't know what to do." Link breathed.

Impa frowned a bit, probably not sure what Link meant, he took a breath, realizing he should probably give the woman clarification. It was hard though, he usually only talked personal stuff like this with Navi or Saria. It was hard even talking that personal stuff to Malon earlier for him, he just normally doesn't do it. Navi makes him talk and Saria, well she was his oldest friend, she was patient and let Link talk when he was good and ready, she just knew how to deal with him.

But that still didn't make this easy, so he took another breath, trying to figure out how to say the words he wanted to say without feeling embarrassed, because he did feel a bit embarrassed. But he honestly didn't know what he should do. And Impa was an adult, and she seemed pretty wise, it probably wouldn't hurt to ask her for advice. Besides, who was she going to tell? Not like Mido or any of his friends would ever hear about this to make fun of him. And even if she did tell Princess Zelda, it's not like his royal friend would ever make fun of him for his uncertainty, she was far too nice of a person to do that.

"I...well, I can't really go home, because I'm not a Kokiri, you know...I don't really belong there anymore. And I finished completely the quest for the Princess, and finished her final errands she needed. Hyrule is safe and...what else is there left for me to do? I mean I don't exactly have a family, and my only family is back in the forest filled with people who can never age. I just don't know where I should go next." Link finally spilled out.

He didn't stop there though, the words just kept spilling out from his mouth, usually Navi was the more talkative of the two of them, but he couldn't hold it back.

"I mean Malon, she's this friend of mine from the ranch, she said I was welcome to come stay with her and her dad, but...I don't know...I don't know what to do. I just gotten so use to running around and doing all these quests and errands, fighting monsters and stuff...and now that it's over I just...I don't know...what can I do? Where can I go?" Link hated how lost and pitiful he sounded just then.

But he was a kid, he didn't exactly have any answers, and he didn't know where to turn, the Great Deku Tree was gone, and Navi didn't have any ideas judging from her confused expression she equally gave Malon earlier. So really, Link was about as lost as they came.

Impa smiled more tenderly, as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Link wondered if she ever did things like this for Princess Zelda.

_"Probably..."_ He thought, dismissing his earlier wonder, after all, she was her caretaker.

"It's understandable at your age to wonder where they want to be, and what they want to do for the rest of their life. Especially considering your circumstances. Link what is it you like doing?" Impa asked.

"Well...I mean, I do like Lon Lon Ranch. That's where I met this really nice horse, Epona, it's her home and she does belong there...and well, Malon is fun too, she's a nice friend of mine, so I don't think I wouldn't mind staying there, but at the same time...I actually didn't mind traveling all over the place for the Princess, I mean yeah it was dangerous and I had to fight, but I got to see new places and meet people. And I like to help people. I'm pretty good at fighting too, even though I'm small. I guess, I just want to help people, I know I can help people if I worked on that ranch, but...I liked that I was helping people by helping the Princess too...and doing those quests while sometimes scary, I didn't mind the danger, it was an adventure. But I'm still a kid, so it's not exactly like I can be some knight of Hyrule or something, I just don't know..." Link moaned with a pout.

Impa chuckled and ruffled his hair again before standing back up.

"I doubt you'd want to come live as a servant of the castle." Impa mused.

Link and Navi both frowned at that suggestion, Link even more so, that sounded completely boring.

"I thought so. Well, if you do enjoy the ranch, prehaps you should go there, but only if you want too. However, you are right, you are too young to come serve as a knight of Hyrule, and there are rules to becoming a knight, they can't just knight anyone. You have to have the qualifications and training to be a knight...yes you can fight Link, but you have to be trained by someone who serves the royal family already, in order to do that." Impa began to explain.

Link blinked, as he tried to take in the explanation. What was Impa suggesting?

"So for the time being, maybe you should go stay with your friend, however, if you still would like to serve the crown of Hyrule and help it's people by serving it's royal family, then I want you to come see me, twice a week, and I will give you proper knight training. Then when you come of age, if you still desire, I'm most certain her highness will happily knight you...but again, that's only if you wish. You have to decide what you want Link. This life is yours, and you must choose the path you take. I'm certain you will discover it is what you want with your life." Impa nodded with a small smile.

"However that is my suggestion I give to you for now if you would like to do that. Whatever you do, is up to you. Now I have to return to my princess, but I wish you the best of luck, Link. If you wish for what I suggested, then come meet me at the front gate of Hyrule Castle, during the noon of the day, two days from now. Goodbye." She turned around and waved Link without looking back.

Link smiled at Navi, he wasn't hundred percent certain what he wanted to do, but for now, that sounded like a great suggestion, Link decided he was going to give it some serious thought tonight.

He turned and ran to see if he could find Malon.

"Where are you going Link?" Navi asked.

"To find Malon, I'm not certain exactly what I want to do, but maybe I'll think about it tonight, Malon said it was okay if we could stay. So I'm certain it's okay to stay for just one night while we make up our decision...and who knows. Maybe her dad will be okay with letting me stay there, and then also letting me come here to see Impa." Link said brightly.

"Sounds like you're really considering this."

"Well why shouldn't I?" Link turned to the fairy.

"Oh no, you should Link, it sounds like a good idea, you should give it some serious thought. But whatever you decide, you know I'll be with you all the way, okay?" She said.

Link nodded to his fairy, as he finally spotted a sight of red hair in the crowd, he ran over to the girl. She was twirling around and humming the song for Epona.

"Hey Malon!" Link cried out, waving over to the girl.

* * *

**Why the heck did Navi disappear from OoT to MM? Why did she leave? I really don't know...whatever, well there was the first chapter of the sets of drabbles, I hope you guys enjoyed it. It was mostly innocent stuff and to kind of establish more things you'll eventually see to come. But you'll get some more Malink shippiness in the future, I promise :P **

**Along with a couple of other things I have headcanons about from both Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess...**

**But anways...**

**Hyrule Hystoria outright confirms that TPLink is OoTLink's descendant, which means OoTLink had to get married to someone. Seeing is how Saria is a forever child, Ruto is a Zora, and TPLink isn't royalty and is quite clearly a full blooded Hylian, not to mention he knows Epona's song, lives in a village that has a ranch, and he's even very skilled at horseback riding and ranching, this lead me to believe that TPLink is Link and Malon's descendent. Hyrule Historia just stating that he is OoT's descendant only made me believe this headcanon further.**

**Hey Link could of married some nobody that the game didn't introduce us too, but for me, the most likely contenders for him to marry were either the two princesses (Zelda and Ruto) or Malon. And as I stated, since TPLink isn't part fish, and isn't royalty, and other reasons I listed above, I feel that OoTLink married Malon. While my Zelink shipper heart is sad to realize this-because it IS my favorite OoT ship, my Malink shipper heart is more than okay with this.**

**(the troubles with multishipping lol)**

**But enough of my musing, hope you guys enjoyed this!**


	2. Wanting A Moment

**Chapter 2: Wanting A Moment  
**

**The plot bunnies wouldn't leave my head...I SHOULD BE IN BED NOT WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER! *weeping***

**Anyways...enjoy the chapter.  
**

* * *

It was really nice having Link stay with them the past four years now. Malon was now sixteen years old, Link, now seventeen. It really was fun though having him around, and he always helped them around the ranch, he was such a dedicated and hard-worker...and her father wouldn't stop, ever so _"subtly"_ always dropping _"hints"_ at how Link would make such great husband material. (Yeah her's father so called hint dropping was about as subtle as a hammer to the face).

Link would disappear about twice a week, ever since he first stayed with them, to train with that Impa woman, who worked for Princess Zelda.

Those days were always so quiet when Link was gone, especially because Ingo quit his job at their ranch about a little over year and a half ago. He left to go find something more _"suitable for his talents"_ at either Kakariko or in the Castle town...Malon couldn't remember, and she didn't really listen to what he was whining and moaning about as he stomped his way out of their ranch when he left.

Part of that reason he left though, was because of Link. Link seemed to take every opportunity to try to take any job that Ingo would usually do, and upstage him by doing it ten times better, all the while either glaring or triumphantly giving the man a smug grin when her and her father weren't looking. (Though Malon has caught him doing it once or twice, Ingo insists he does it all the time).

It was as plain as day from the moment Link came to stay with them at the ranch, that Link really didn't like Ingo. Link made that no secret to Malon, as he said the man was lazy, rude, ungrateful and disrespectful towards her father. While she had to admit, he had gotten annoying at times and did complain a lot...Malon never really saw what Link described up until the months before he left. Ingo started getting openly disrespectful and complained tenfold, even in her or her father's presence.

They both realized how grateful they were to Link. He never stopped working hard for them, and when he wasn't he trained and practiced the lessons and skills that Impa would teach him in his spare time. So it was no loss with Ingo actually leaving, because Link always picked up the slack. And Link did warn them about Ingo, and it turns out he was right.

She watched Link struggle though to try to feed the cuccos, laughing as one of them flew up and started to peck his head. Link growled, and in retaliation, slapped the bird away...only to regret it as the entire pack of cuccos now swarmed him and chased him around the ranch. Malon couldn't help but burst out into laughter watching the whole comical scene.

For all he appeared, he didn't seem like the person who was about to be knighted by Princess Zelda tomorrow.

"Geez Fairy-boy, you seem to know how to do everything, but you can't get these birds to ever behave?" She teased.

"They always hated me, I think they have it out for me." Link eyed them with annoyance as they finally ignored him and ran off to go eat their food instead.

"Yes I can see it now, they're plotting how to assassinate you tonight while you sleep." Malon giggled as she clapped her hands together dramatically and threw her head back, "Those evil fiends!"

"Very funny..." Link rolled his eyes, an amused smirk still tugged his lips though.

She glanced a one over at Link's clothes, taking in the clothes they made for him as he got older, still inspired by the same outfit he wore as a Kokiri, but now there was chainmail lined under his shirt, and he wore tan colored pants under the tunic. A white collar stuck out from the top of the tunic, from the white undershirt he wore underneath it all.

Malon used to tease him when he was a kid about not wearing pants, Link would get huffy and go on and on about the traditional garb of the Kokiri and how she shouldn't make fun of it. But they now made an outfit that while it still showed off Link's pride and love for the Kokiri, the place where he originally considered home, it was still now a new thing that felt much more suited to a swordsman like Link.

However once he bacame a knight, he would no longer wear that garb, he would wear the uniform of the knights of Hyrule.

"You know I'm going to miss all that green." Malon noted.

Link glanced at his outfit but smiled back at her, "Yeah I will too...but that's okay. I'll still hang onto this...I wonder how I'll look in the Knight's uniform though."

She giggled, "Pretty spiffy I bet, you'll probably be the most handsome knight ever!"

Link blushed a little and scratched his cheek, "Yeah sure...if you say so."

Malon slightly blushed too, but she squashed it down. No way she was going to let him see that she blushed.

She hopped off the fence and walked a couple steps over to Link, she realized...over the past year, she'd come to...care about her friend.

Not care like you care about a friend...but care like the same way her father and mother cared about each other.

She convinced Link to walk with her, as they walked around the ranch, they engaged in small talk, Malon played around with her hair a bit as she talked with him. It was a nice afternoon, and they finished up all the chores that needed getting done. So Malon decided she wanted to do something fun.

"Hey Fairy-boy, let's do something to make Epona really happy." Malon beamed.

Link blinked as she pointed to the pouch at his belt she knew he always kept that little ocarina given to him by his female Kokiri friend, inside it.

"Come on, it'll be really nice. You play her song on the Ocarina and I'll sing. I bet Epona will love it." She grinned.

Link nodded and pulled the little instrument out. He took a breath and began to play, closing his eyes while he did so. Epona ran up to the two of them, neighing in happiness. Malon watched his features as he played.

He really become handsome. She felt like a dummy about a year ago for never noticing this, but Link was quite a catch, and he didn't even realize he was. She didn't miss the way some of the other girls that lived in the Castle town eyed Link when they went with her father, while he went to drop shipment off.

"Malon?" Link finally stopped playing and looked down at her, puzzled.

"Oh sorry Fairy-boy..." Malon waved her hand dismissively, "You're playing was just so gorgeous I found myself lost in it. Start up again and I'll join in."

Link shrugged and started to play again, she eventually joined in, singing the song in harmony with his ocarina, while she rubbed Epona's neck.

"Link! Where did you go?!"

Malon and Link aburbtly stopped their duet, and Malon felt herself internally groan. Why did Navi always have to interrupt her when she was creating a romantic moment for the two to share.

Every. single. time.

She would get Link alone, they'd do something together, things would start to move nicely, then bam...here the noisy fairy would show up and ruin the mood, interrupting their moment. Oh sure her father tells her how great of a husband Link would make, but how can she ever get the two of them to move past the friendship stage if this ball of light with wings would never let them have a moment?!

"Well you were asleep so I figured I'd finish the last of my chores." Link answered his fairy companion.

"I had a nightmare that I was spirited away again and you could never find me!" The fairy whimpered lightly as she rested on Link's head.

"Ah don't worry, nothing like that will ever happen again Navi." Link said tenderly to comfort Navi.

Malon rolled her eyes. She didn't hate Navi actually, but she couldn't deny the fairy was annoying and had the worst timing always. Not too mention always taking Link's attention away.

Well that didn't matter, what will happen will happen. If things would move towards a romantic relationship it would, if it didn't then it didn't. Malon wasn't going to fret over such silly things.

"Hey Link..." Malon spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"The sun is going to set soon, we can get a good view of it from the roof, so come and watch it with me later okay? It's really cool the way the light hits Death Mountain, it's actually kind of a romantic scenery...you'll totally enjoy it. I'll be waiting for you." She winked before walking off.

She was completely satisfied to see that Link blushed lightly when she winked at him, and the mention of the word "romantic". Whatever happens would happen, but that didn't mean she couldn't hope Link would return her feelings.

Link did however did come up to watch it with her eventually when the time came. Navi rested on his head, as they watched it down, seeing the beautiful colors of reds, oranges and pinks all in the horizon, while the rocks of the mountain looked to be painted red from the rays of the sunset. It was breathtaking.

"Wow...I never really noticed how beautiful the sunset looked out here. Thanks for showing me Malon." Link smiled at her.

She grabbed his hand and smiled back.

"Anytime Fairy-boy."

And she didn't let go of his hand, it was a bit of a risky move, but it was worth it, because he didn't let go of her hand. In fact he actually laced his fingers around hers as he continued to watch the sky. She smiled lightly as her cheeks were lightly stained with pink.

* * *

**I agree Malon...while I don't hate Navi like I use too...I still find her pretty annoying...ahem...**

**(But Ingo I still don't like his character, he was annoying and unlike Navi, he doesn't ever actually help you, and she works for your interests, Ingo worked for his own and whined a lot, and oh yeah, kicked out Talon, made things a bit rough for Lon Lon Ranch and kissed up to Ganondorf)**

**Link obviously still remembers all the stuff as stated in the previous chapter, as from the AdultLink timeline, so yeah...he obviously wouldn't really like or trust Ingo.**

**Also I made a reference to of course the TP Link outfit, because Link certainly didn't have the outfit that looked just like that, for TPLink to inherit, so he must of had it changed at some point before he left the newer adultlink version of the green outfit to Faron.**

**Okay so here is another chapter, just some minor fun fluffiness and cutesiness, also it's fun to write from Malon's POV, and I always felt she'd be flirty (not like how I see Midna, ohhhhh no), but when you have a good looking boy like that running around your ranch, Malon wouldn't ignore it for long and totally want to see if she can break herself a piece of that kit-kat bar ;) hehehehe (is bricked)**

**Ahem...I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review!  
**


	3. Typical Day For The Knights

**Chapter 3: Typical Day For The Knights  
**

**Alright here we go, another chapter, hope you guys enjoy.  
**

_**(Fyi, as you can see from the start of this chapter, there isn't a big time skip like between the first two, so keep that in mind, here Link is still 17 and Malon is still 16).**_

* * *

It's been a little over three months, since Link was knighted. While it was strange being in the knights uniform for Hyrule, (being so accustomed to his green garb Malon helped make for him, inspired by the Kokiri's traditional garb), he's actually grown accustomed to it.

He'd come to befriend quite of the few of the knights around him. He smiled over at Senza, one of the towering and tallest of their knights who was engaged in some sort of conversation, with one of their shortest knights, Niko. Niko always tried to get the others to gamble with him, he was arguing with Niko saying they refused to play any of his games with him because they believed he always cheated.

He glanced over to his right, and there was Pipit, scolding the shorter Cawlin about something. Pipit was model knight material, he was always very by the book, he followed every rule to the letter. Cawlin on the other hand, was a much lazier knight, him and Pipit were always at odds. Link could tell Pipit was very frustrated because Cawlin was actually really good at many of his duties that being a knight entailed, he was pretty smart too—one of the reasons he got knighted. He could fight, and he was smart, problem was he was lazy. It drove Pipit mad to no end.

Link couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the scolding while he straightened out his boots.

Over in the corner of the room he could hear Strich talking to Nudge about his prized bug collection, Strich had that habit of wanting to show it off to everyone. Link noticed Strich's little sister, Agitha stopped by during their lunch break. Strich was now busy showing off his "adorable butterfly princess" to everyone. Link had to admit it was kind of cute how Strich doted on his little sister, plus it was nice to see Strich loving _something_ more than bugs. (Typical though, he was rubbing off on his little sister, she now had a bug obsession too).

Auru, one of their oldest members, was discussing something with Princess Zelda's royal tutor, Shad, by the entrance of the mess hall for the knights and soldiers. Apparently there was an area in the castle by the library, that he felt wasn't watched well enough, and if an enemy realized this blind spot, they could sneak in through the entrance by the royal library.

It was understandable to see Auru's concern, after all the royal library contained so much history and historical documents and scrolls. Shad of course, agreed that those are some of the most valued treasures of Hyrule and they should have at least one guard by the library, and a couple more by that entrance of the castle, what they have now, both agreed wasn't enough. It was amusing because these two rarely saw eye to eye.

Though there were few, they did have a few women in their guards and ranks, as he scanned the room and noted some of the few female members. While some countries did not feel it was a woman's place to fight, the King and the Princess of course, did not share such views. If there was skill and talent, if it could be used to protect the land, it didn't matter what you looked like or where you came from, they refused to waste "resourceful talent".

Like one of their newest members, Tetra, a Gerudo, was a perfect example.

She was the younger sister of Nabooru. After that little stunt Ganondorf tried to pull, relationships were starting to become dangerously strained with the Gerudos and Hyrule. While Princess Zelda and Nabooru did not distrust each other...and the King, of course, didn't hold the Gerudos accountable for Ganondorf's actions. But they needed to ease the hearts of the people who were beginning to distrust the Gerudos. The King called for their alliance to not be broken between their kingdom and the Gerudos, he made a royal address for the people to not fear the Gerudos for the action of one.

But the Princess knew that wasn't enough. So she enlisted Nabooru in the aid of an oversea threat about a month ago, when a group of sea-faring pirates were attacking a neighboring city not too far from Hyrule. Nabooru and some of her trusted fellow Gerudo warriors, helped drive them back. It seemed to win the heart of the people's trust a little bit. However Nabooru instructed the Princess they would need further evidence of trust between the two for both her people and the Gerudian people to see that both kingdoms are to see each other as allies and not threats. So the Princess suggested that one of the Gerudos come be a part of her royal guard, serve her as one of her knights.

Nabooru suggested her younger sister, Tetra, who was sparing with one of their other eldest knights (save Auru), Rusl. He sort of took it upon himself to be a mentor to any of the newest knights to whomever came in. Always giving them tips in battle, and sparing with them to keep their skills sharp. He would even give tips in other parts of their lives, Rusl almost sort of became the father figure in a sorts to the entire royal guard, people love to go to him for advice (Or Auru, who sort of basically became the grandfather figure to them).

He looked over at one of the other female members, the real tough as nails sort of girl, Ashei. She stated that she was raised by her brothers, and Link didn't doubt it. Despite her feminine appearance, she acted anything but feminine, she acted more like a stereotypical man in the body of a female (though that didn't hide the fact that despite acting "manly" Link started to notice Ashei would give these longing looks to Shad, the royal tutor and librarian...despite her always saying love is a fool's game, that didn't stop her from becoming one of those fools).

She always loved challenging everyone to sparing, drinking or food eating contests, and even would try to convince people to wrestle her. (No one did, because most of them were afraid of her, she was much stronger than she looked.)

Right now she was arm wrestling her latest victim, Gonzo, one of the other tallest members of their group (save Senza). Gonzo was very soft and gentle at heart despite his appearance, but if you challenged him, he still won't let that go unanswered.

"Come on Gonzo, is that the best you got?!" Ashei cried out as, predictably, their stalement was coming to a close and Ashei was beginning to win the arm wrestle.

"I'm not finished yet little one!" Gonzo yelled back as he tried to gain his ground again.

Link chuckled lightly and shook his head. He figured he should get something to eat, the mess hall had food, he was a bit disappointed that he forgot the meal Malon made for him that morning. It wasn't much, but it was a light snack she prepared. Even some of her homemade bread that Link was looking forward too. He sighed and approached the kitchen.

In there was the other three female members who were also recent to the guard like him, another recruit named Palin (who Link didn't see anywhere in the mess hall right at that moment) and Tetra; were Ilia, Karane, and Marin.

Karane joined the guard about a two years ago with her sister, Marin. They were poor, and their father was sick, Rusl took pity on them and trained them to be knights...since he knew their parents well. Their mother was trying to make ends meet, by working two jobs in the city, their whole lives. But it was rough trying to raise two children and try to also take care of a sickly husband who couldn't work anymore because of his sickness. They didn't expect pity or charity from Rusl though, since the girls were determined to want to support their family, plus being a knight, that would mean their father would be eligible for the same best kind of doctor and healer as many of the other knights and soldiers benefit from. Link was happy to hear from the two girls that their father was doing better now, he hasn't fully healed yet, but he's looking much healthier and has been eating better now.

Ilia joined the guard about four months prior to Link joining. Her family actually was from a neighboring kingdom, they were mostly merchants, her family, but she didn't necessarily want that life. She wanted to help people. Ever since her family moved to Hyrule about two and a half years ago, she ran into Marin and Karane, and befriended the girls, they were sort of her reason to want to join. The two sisters decided to aid Ilia in her desire by secretly training her, since Ilia's family didn't want their daughter to do it.

However, she got knighted anyway eventually, and while they weren't happy at first, from what Link has seen from seeing them around that Ilia's relationship with her family has improved and they're starting to be more accepting of it.

He'd actually befriended many of the people there, as he looked outside the kitchen and smiled at his comrades in arms, but he found himself drawn to a couple of them; one of them being Ilia, probably because she reminded him in a way of Saria, and a little bit of Navi too.

She was very gentle and compassionate just like Saria, even the way she spoke to him reminded him of his childhood friend, the tone of her voice carried with it this very comforting feeling...like Saria could do. He supposed if he had a word for it, it would be "sisterly and caring" but he had no way of knowing if that was entirely accurate seeing is how he never had siblings or grew up in a normal family. (But Saria and Fado were the closest thing Link could associate with what it would be like to have siblings.)

However she would have those tempers, and that tone of voice whenever she would scold Link for "needing proper manners" or how he is "supposed to address" and things like that. He would mentally roll his eyes every time and pretend he was listening, but from the way she'd nag him, even though they only recently become friends over the past few months, she still nagged him in a way that reminded him of Navi. As if it was her _job_ to lecture him or something.

Speaking of Navi, she was hiding in Link's pouch at his waist, usually she would hide in either that or a satchel if he was carrying it at that point. Link didn't exactly make it a secret to these people when he first met them, that he was raised by the Kokiri...but there was an incident last month while Strich's sister came to visit her big brother, and both of them at first assumed Navi was some kind of rare species of bug. They chased her all around the mess hall (apparently they've never seen a fairy before), Strich calling her the "magnificent lovechild of the firefly and butterfly". So to avoid anything like that again (since Agitha was there again today, and she, unlike her brother didn't understand that Navi wasn't a bug even after Link explained what she was), it was just easier for her to hide while they were all on break in the mess hall.

"Hey there Link, when are you going to move into the castle with the rest of us?" Marin asked.

"Yeah, they have amazing rooms, I mean it must be rough getting up so early just to come here for duty, then leaving sometimes pretty late. I'm sure your family would understand." Telma, the royal cook for the knights and soliders, stated.

"Oh Telma...Link doesn't have a family." Ilia whispered in a hush, putting one finger over her mouth in a _"shush"_ pose, while the other acted like she was cutting her neck, as if to say, _"Don't go there, death death! Bad idea!"_

Link couldn't help but laugh lightly at Ilia's overreaction, while Telma eyed him sympathetically while apologizing, he wasn't too bothered. Probably because he never really knew his real parents, the closet thing he had to a family growing up were the Kokiri, Navi, and the Great Deku Tree. Not exactly a "normal family" by Hylian standards (or any of the other many races he met, who weren't born in a forest from a spirit tree guardian, never to age past childhood, with a fairy companion as your guide). Yes he would of liked to know what that was like, but he had many friends, and many people in his life who cared about him. That more than made up for the life he lost, he didn't really see the need to complain when he was surrounded by so many good people who cared about him.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot." Marin said quietly, a bit embarrassed.

"All the more reason you should move in here Link, not only would it make your life easier, but we're your family now too." Karane smiled lightly as she took a plate filled with Telma's special grilled cuccoo, with gravy and mashed potatoes.

"That does sound nice but—" Link started by was interrupted by Ilia.

"But you like it on Lon Lon Ranch, right?" She smirked.

Link blinked, what was with that smirk? That was the kind of smirk, suddenly, Link realized...he'd come to associate with Malon. The moment Malon came to mind, Link, much to his chagrin, blushed on impulse. He squashed that away immediately, and instead focused on the people in front of him, and that smirk on Ilia's face.

The smirk that they knew something that you didn't, or a smirk that, they knew your dirty secret and was dangling it in front of you. But why would she...what was the reason for that smirk? Was there something embarrassing about staying at Lon Lon Ranch? He didn't see any reason for it, most of the others on the guard never treated it like it was something to be ashamed of.

It was driving him crazy, what was with that smirk?

"Huh? Link is staying at Lon Lon Ranch?" Marin blinked.

"Yeah, when I was thirteen, Talon, and his daughter, they offered me to stay with them. That was when Impa started training me around that time too. I guess, I sort of gotten comfortable and like staying there. I mean, they took me in when I didn't really have anywhere else to go. Besides, you guys know my horse...Epona. That's her home too, that's where she was born and where I met her. I can't take her away from her home." Link explained.

They all eyed Link with curiosity and a bit of sympathy. Telma didn't really know much about Link, and Marin and Karane, Link will admit he'd told a little bit about himself to them, but really he only mostly talked to this stuff with Palin, Ilia, Rusl, Tetra and Pipit. They were the ones Link has become closest too out of everyone he'd befriended there. It's not that he wants to keep people he was starting to consider his friends in the dark, it's just it didn't really come up. Plus Link isn't one who likes to just drop his whole life story on everyone he's ever befriended. So if they ask and he feels like they're close friends, then he'll tell.

Link however noticed Ilia still kept that same smirk. What in the name of Din was so amusing? It was really starting to bug him, she just kept looking at him like that.

"What?" Link finally said, he kept his tone from being sharp, he didn't want Ilia to know he was annoyed.

"Is that the only reason you stay there?" Ilia asked evenly through her smirk.

Link blinked and raised a brow. Just what was she implying? The sisters and Telma looked back and forth between Link and Ilia, they eyed Ilia especially with curiosity. Ilia chuckled and pointed to a new figure who entered the mess hall just outside the kitchen door. Malon was there with a little box all wrapped up tightly in a cloth, his friend and fellow knight Palin, was there, escorting her. Palin took Malon around, probably asking where he was.

Link though forgot about everything and wondered why Malon was there. When he looked back to address the four women, so he could excuse himself, he could see the other three's curiosity peaked further, while Ilia's expression became more amused. He wasn't used to Ilia teasing him like this, it was unsettling. He could see no traces of Saria or Navi in her in that moment, the people he normally associates with her. All he saw was a cat.

"What?" Link blinked.

"So..." Ilia motioned to Malon who Palin was now starting to lead her to the open kitchen door, from the other side of the mess hall, "You staying there has _nothing_ to do with, the head of Lon Lon Ranch's _daughter?_"

And right then, Link could feel a blush creep on his face again from impulse, he cursed himself because Ilia started to giggle when she noticed it, while the other girls, looked as if a lantern had just bit lit in their brains, as they connected the dots that Ilia was alluding too, as they all went, _"Oooh!"_

"That's not—!" Link for the first time, found himself actually tongue tied.

Oh sure he had been in denial about it quite some time, especially on those few occasions Navi would accuse him of it, but yes...he'd come to realize he'd gained some, not-so-platonic-feelings...concerning Malon. He never really understood all that stuff, he wasn't exactly experienced with it, but from watching other people around him after all these years when he'd come to train with Impa, just watching all the people, he started to see what all that romance stuff was...that stuff Princess Ruto use to make a big deal about.

He didn't notice it at first, but he figured he started as they call it "crushing" on Malon probably about when he was fourteen, because by then, Malon stopped looking like a little "girl", and started looking more like a little "lady". He didn't get it or see it at first, too oblivious to realize it, until he was older and he started to hear these concepts more. It wasn't until he was fifteen he realized he was "attracted" to Malon, but still his mind ignorantly told him that she was just a friend and nothing more, naively in a state of denial. It wasn't until he was sixteen, that Link finally realized the feeling he was experiencing concern his "friend", was anything but friendship.

He still remembered while he was still training with Impa, he met Rusl, and when Impa couldn't be there to train Link in his final year of training, before he turned of the age where one can be knighted, she would assign Rusl to help him. Link may have...asked Rusl for some advice one day...regarding a confusing emotion a guy might feel around a girl he's known for some time...and how to determine if that feeling is either just his imagination, or what Link actually suspected. After a long talk with Rusl, Link...to his horror, realized—it very well was that emotion Link was hoping against all odds that he didn't have.

He had _feelings_ for Malon. He liked—no, he loved her.

As embarrassing for him as it was, as much as he kept trying to deny it and pretend it wasn't there, as much as he didn't want to vocalize it and make it known, that didn't stop the fact that it was real, and it was there.

"Link!" Malon called out as she entered the kitchen.

Link turned around to face her, instead of looking at the four giggling women behind him. He glanced over at his friend Palin, the young man his age with brown hair and lightly tanned skin, he just gave Link a small smile and a wave before he left.

"Your friend Palin was nice enough to escort me here to find you. You forgot the snacks I made for you this morning! But that's okay, dad needed to drop off some shipment to the castle anyway...because I can give you everything fresh, besides my fantastic—delicious—specially made bread...!" Malon exclaimed in mock dramatic fashion, "...there is also a bottle of of fresh cold, Lon Lon Milk in there...and a jar of my special jam, I just made it this morning! You'll love it, it's my mother's recipe she taught me when I was little! Oh, and I also put in an apple too! I got it from the market, since you told me you loved apples!" Malon went on, not hearing the silent giggling going on behind Link.

Link fought the blush on his cheeks, but it wouldn't go away. From Malon's thoughtfulness, to the giggling women behind him...Link knew it was impossible to squash the stain of pink on his cheeks in that moment.

"Oh Link, now don't just eat all of this, you should save some of the bread for later in case if you're hungry. Oh, and you should eat whatever that delicious smell I smell is in here!" She sniffed the air, "Oooh! It smells like grilled cuccoo! You definitely need to eat your protein Link! You can't have lunch on just bread with jam and an apple!"

Malon giggled and playfully ruffled his hair, Link did his best to try to look composed, as he bit the inside of his lower lip...he felt his cheeks getting hotter, while the giggles became just slightly louder, behind him.

"Thanks Malon...you didn't have to." Link forced himself to say.

"Don't mention it Fairy-boy." She giggled teasingly at his nickname.

Malon placed the wrapped box in his hands, as she whirled around, and grabbed the wood of the open doorway, before she glanced back and grinned at Link. Link could just _feel_ the stares of the women behind him, and even though they quieted down, he could still hear a faint whisper of their giggling, it practically took all his will power to keep his entire face from turning red. Especially when Malon smiled at him like that, and these women all watching...it made him feel more self-conscious and embarrassed.

"Don't forget, tomorrow is your day off, and my dad has a shipment that needs to be delivered to Kakariko. You're taking me there to drop it off." Malon grinned from ear to ear.

Link smiled, despite his flushed cheeks and embarrassment...and the subdued snickering of hyenas behind him. He never forgot, he wouldn't. He promised Malon that he was going to take her to see Kakariko, Death Mountain and the Gorons, ever since they were children. He'd never go back on a promise.

"Of course, I know, you sure you want to do that tomorrow though?" Link scratched the top of his bangs, a silent chuckle in his breath, despite his embarrassment, he couldn't help but want to tease her.

"That's right! You promised! You're going to take me to see the village, the mountain and introduce me to the Gorons! It'll be my own adventure, and I'm not going to miss out on it, you can't convince me to back out ever! You're escorting me there, my knight!" She added with firey determination.

"Okay, easy Malon. I'm not going to leave you behind, a promise is a promise after all. We'll definitely go together tomorrow." Link laughed lightly.

"Good, now don't overwork yourself, I expect my escort to be in tip top shape for tomorrow." She winked, causing the flush that finally managed to disappear from his cheeks to reappear again. She giggled and waved before turning her heels around, "See you when you get home, Fairy-boy..."

Soon as Malon was gone, the quiet laughter behind him got louder, and Link scowled, refusing to look at them, as he felt the three female knights crowd around him.

"That's so cute! The Great Fairy of Love and Beauty sprinkled her enchanting dust in your eyes while you slept, blessing you with her gift of romance!" Marin snickered teasingly.

Link growled but still refused to look at them, he ignored Marin or her referencing of the old folklore common to Hyrule of a Great Fairy of Love who visits people in the night sprinkling fairy dust in the eyes of people while they sleep—waking up the next day to fall in love with the first person they see. He made a mental note, he would _never_ discuss anything concerning Malon around these women.

"Oh my, you made her a promise? That's so romantic." Karane chuckled.

"And now you get to spend some alone time with your true love tomorrow, it's the perfect opportunity Link to go elope." Ilia piled on.

Link, who still refused to look at the three, pushed his way through and grabbed a plate, as he trotted over to Telma, eying her with annoyance as she gave him an amused smirk.

"Just give me the stupid grilled bird and I'll be leaving." Link frowned as the cook giggled, placing the grilled poultry on the plate.

"Aw, now Link, there is nothing to be ashamed of. Love is a beautiful thing, and that Malon is quite the little cutie. You're not so bad on the eyes either, I bet you two would have beautiful children." She giggled with a wink.

Link felt his cheeks on fire at that moment, as his lips slightly opened to an "O" shape, but instead of saying anything to her or the giggling lady knights, he turned heel with his food and left to go find Palin.

Palin thankfully was in the farthest corner of the mess hall, Link could then be as far away from those women as possible. Children? Really? He's trying to learn how to cope with his feelings he has with someone who is supposed to be his friend, the last thing on his mind is having children with her!

And now thanks to Telma, she put that imagery in his head, to say he was beyond embarrassed would be an understatement. Link was still debating if whether or not he should tell Malon how he feels, or just bury the feelings and move on with his life, eloping and having children is the last thing he wants to care to think about!

Link scooted onto the bench next to Palin as he set the plate and the boxed up snacks Malon had for Link on the polished wooden table.

"You okay?" Palin quirked an eyebrow, noticing Link was annoyed about something.

"Why do women have to exist?" Link frowned.

Palin chuckled at that, while Link started to undue the cloth that was tied around the box Malon gave him.

"Was it something Ilia and the sisters did? Ilia usually isn't the teasing type but those sisters unfortunately rubbed off on her...Or did Tetra perhaps say something rather vulgar again? If that's the case, just ignore her, she likes making everyone around her feel uncomfortable...in case you weren't aware. Oh...perhaps was it that Ashei kicked your rear and then stomped over the remains of your pride?" Palin mused as he trailed off.

Link smiled despite the annoyance that he had built up in him in that moment. Palin really did know everyone very well, but that was because he was raised on the castle grounds, being Impa's nephew. He turned seventeen about six months before Link, so he finally got the chance to be knighted, but even though he was one of the newer knights, he was always around the people.

"No, Ashei can't kick my sorry rear and stomp out what's left, she has tried but I've wrestled with Gorons a couple of times, nothing what she's used too...why do you think she doesn't challenge me to anything that pertains wrestling anymore? I'm one of the few she can't best in that." Link laughed.

Not that he was happy about it, but the few times he'd meet up with the Gorons they'd always challenge their "honorary brother" to some "traditional Goron wrestling". Link was lucky to survive all those encounters...

"Just Ilia, the sisters...and Telma." Link did his best to not scowl.

Link wasn't one to have a short fuse normally, even when people goaded him or teased him, he'd either play along or ignore it. He wasn't Ashei...but still, he like most people will get annoyed, and he preferred distance from the source of annoyance rather than arguing with it. (Not that he could do that with Navi, no he was stuck with her, so they instead would argue. Thankfully his relationship with his companion wasn't rocky though). He supposed he should of thanked Mido and his friends for that, but mostly Saria...for any time they teased him, Saria told him instead that he needed to let things go and give himself some space to clear his head.

Usually, Link could do that around here if something bothered him, he would go to either Ilia or Palin...or Rusl. But at the moment, Ilia was part of the cause of his annoyance.

"Telma? Oh man, they must of gotten some dirty secret on you then, they all tag-teammed on you or something?" Palin quietly laughed.

"Yeah...something like that." Link admitted as he opened the jar of Malon's special jam, before he started to tear off a piece of bread.

"Well they all mean well. Sometimes being in a family means you have to put up with everyone's teasing." Palin added with a fond smile as he watched the group of their guard all in the room.

Link smiled as he looked fondly at the small crowd as well. Despite them all being so different, and some of them being...even a little strange, there was a sense of comradery that was still there.

True, they weren't the Kokiri; or Talon, Malon and Epona. But in a way, this group over the few short months, started to become like a family to him. A very odd bunch of misfits thrown together, but they were all brought together none the less, united under the same cause.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Link grinned before he took a sip of the still cold bottle of Lon Lon Milk.

* * *

**That whole Great Fairy of Love thing I made up, it's basically this universe's version of something akin to like Cupid striking people with arrows of love.**

**Anyways...**

**SO MANY SHOUT OUTS!**

**This chapter mostly was a focus on the group of knights, the royal guard, that Link is now a part of. Yeah, pretty much all of them are named after a Zelda character in some universe. For those who don't know or need a reminder, I'll list them off.**

**Pipit, Cawlin, Karane, and Strich are characters from Skyward Sword, they are fellow members of the Skyloft academy with Link.**

**Agitha, the character who is Strich's little sister, is named after "Princess" Agitha in Twilight Princess. I figured it'd be fitting to have an AU version of them here, perhaps other incarnations of the same people in the OoT universe...it was fitting to have them siblings since the two were the bug enthusiast characters from their respective games.**

**Shad, the royal tutor, of course is named after the smart guy and book lover, from the resistance group under Telma in Twilight Princess.**

**Speaking of her, you of course have Telma (one of the royal cooks in this version), Ashei, Auru and Rusl, are other characters, I named after, and to continue with the Twilight Princess theme, I named one of the girls Ilia, based on Link's childhood friend in Twilight Princess. I wanted to give a reference to of course the fact how in a future incarnation, these two would be childhood friends, like how Link is to Saria in OoT, so I wanted to give reference to that relationship between the characters in both games.**

**Now if you are a casual Zelda goer, or you only started to play Zelda since OoT and beyond, you probably don't know Marin. The Marin here is loosely based on Marin from Link's Awakening, it's an older game that came out in 1993. I thought it'd be cute to have two knights that are sisters, so I made Karane and Marin those two.**

**Lastly of course, I'm sure you noticed, I have people named after Windwaker characters, namely, the pirates. Gonzo, Senza, Niko, Nudge...are some of the members of Tetra's pirate crew. And of course, there is Tetra, who yes I obviously named after the Tetra in Windwaker. However in this version, she is a Gerudo (so instead of blond hair she has red hair, also she has a more realistic bun, since this isn't windwaker), and the younger sister of Nabooru. I had this idea I was developing last night of a female Gerudo working for the Hyrule royal family, then this idea came up. When I decided on a name, I figured I'd go with Tetra. (I know Tetra is another incarnation of Zelda, but I felt it was a fitting name for her.)**

**Palin is actually an original character I created for this story. He's basically an expy of Link aka, my inspiration for his character comes from Link actually but with my own tweaks. Here he is the nephew of Impa. He's only half Shiekah, because one of his parents was a Hylian. He basically is going to look like a fusion of Link and Impa...but with brown hair. You can even see the fusion in his name...Palin (Im_pa_ and _Lin_k). Don't worry, any OCs I come up with aren't going to be huge major spot light stealers in this story like they have the habit of doing in others, here he is just another supporting character. (If you want to get technical all of the other knights save Link, and Agitha and Telma, are OCs, they just have names of other supporting Zelda characters, and in my head, possible incarnations of those same characters). **

**Originally the knights stuff was going to be mostly just one chapter and maybe they'll make cameos later, but I started developing some au headcanons and stuff, and I'm really enjoying writing them, so I'm going to split it up into two chapters, the next chapter will feature some of these guys again also, because I'm really loving them.**

**One thing I loved about the academy in Skyward Sword, and the Pirate Crew in WindWaker, or the Resistance group in Twilight Princess...was sort of this comradery...this kinship...this "we're family" even though it's people who don't always get a long and they're even different ages and a group of misfits basically.**

**Sort of this weird but interesting surrogate family, that these characters create for themselves. And I felt that Link, when he became a knight, would no doubt have a circle of that same type of thing with the other knights, like how he had that with the Kokiri...in a sense.**

**Plus I feel the soldiers and knights of Hyrule don't get enough attention. (Plus they're kind of a joke in OoT and even more so in Twilight Princess). Now I understand the reason why, because it builds up Link's importance. If the royal family's own men can't handle it, that makes it even more so important that you have to get stronger so you can or the kingdom is doomed.**

**That's probably why I really love the Resistance in Twilight Princess, Link can't save everything by himself all the time! Help would be nice!**

**But even then, I suppose I wish that maybe someone of competence, other than Zelda herself, would come out of Hyrule Castle. So here is a group of awesome people.**

**Also a cute Malink ship tease because omg they're adorable! (Zelink you are still my favorite OoT ship, don't think I've abandoned you! Malink is just fun to write, and I believe is canon at least in the childhood to Twilight Princess timeline! Hey! You could be canon in the adult to Wind Waker timeline! After all, that Link isn't stated as far as I know to be OoTLink's descendant! So you and Zelda in that timeline could get married and eventually Tetra comes along as your descendant! D: ahem...I'll stop rambling).**

**Okay...so basically, let me know what you guys think :D I look forward to it!**


	4. Romance Advice

**Chapter 4: Romance Advice  
**

**Alright here we go, another chapter, hope you guys enjoy. (and please review)  
**

_**(This is a continuation of the previous chapter, so the same time frame, so yes, the characters ages are the same. I had more fun little ideas with the knights and it wouldn't just leave me alone, so I decided to continue on with this, this chapter will be slightly different as it will be broken up into different sections, because Link will be going from place to place, interacting with others.)  
**_

* * *

Link blinked as he noticed Karane actually not with her sister for once. She was sitting in the stable on a small wooden stool, her horse was happily eating some hay behind her. She was glancing at a piece of paper...well she was practically burning a hole in the paper from the way she kept staring so intently at it.

"Karane?" Link tapped her on the shoulder.

The female knight made a soft yelp of surprise, as she slightly jumped, Link couldn't help but chuckle. It was amusing to say at the least, that he could actually startle the lady knight. She frowned a bit and glanced up at Link, her composure instantly regained, but that didn't stop Link from noticing how she held the paper closely guarded towards herself so he couldn't see it.

"What are you doing way over here? And why are you acting so secretive all of a sudden?" Link asked with a cheerful smile.

She slightly pouted as she glanced away, clearly trying to figure out what her response was going to be.

"Link..." She started, but she still wouldn't look up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Um...you're not allowed to laugh alright? If you laugh...I'll kick you where the Sun doesn't shine!" She threatened.

Link gave a small crooked smile, giving her a nod. He wondered what could be so important that she was threatening harm if he laughed at her.

"It's a letter—I wrote it." She stated, still not holding up the paper for him to see.

"Yeah, go on..." Link encouraged.

"It's a letter for Pipit." She mumbled awkwardly.

Link blinked at that action. Was he missing something? Why would she be so embarrassed about a letter for Pipit—unless...?

Then it dawned on him, it was a love letter. That's why she was being so guarded and defensive. That's why she was worried he would laugh (and threatened him if he did). It all made sense. He could laugh, he could tease her and make fun of her. After all, her and her sister (along with Ilia joining their bandwagon), they all teased him about Malon about a month ago. Disregarding her threat, if he wanted to, he could initiate some payback.

But, he honestly couldn't ever bring himself to do that, not ever. It wouldn't sit right with him, holding grudges over things so meaningless just seems too petty to him. Not too mention, just one look at her face, and Link couldn't help but sympathize with her.

He instead crouched down to be more at her level and put a friendly hand on her shoulder, as he gave her a softer smile. She finally looked over at the blond haired knight, her expression eyed him warily.

"I think you should give it to him." Link breathed.

Her eyes lit up with slight surprise, her shoulders were slightly tense for a brief moment, before she relaxed—regained her knightly composure once more. She turned away, still silent for a couple of seconds more, before she turned to face Link. Instead of her guarded expression, there was so much openness in her eyes...vunerable, like it was a crime to hope, but she wanted to have it anyway.

"Really? But I mean, what if—"

Link tapped her on the forehead, a gesture he remembered Saria would do to him to silence him of one thing or another before she would offer him words of encouragement. It worked, it stopped Karane mid-sentence, and Link moved back and stood up back up, looking down at his friend.

The more he thought about it, it made sense that Karane liked Pipit. She always did have this twinkle in her eye when Pipit talked to her, she also tended to smile more often even just hearing him talk. But as Link thought about it, he suspected Pipit might return those feelings.

Pipit was always telling Tetra that she needs to be a more of a model lady knight, like Karane was. Pipit expressed how proud he was of Karane coming so far in her archery (one of her weaknesses even still after knighting but Pipit gave her extra lessons and she practiced hard, eventually she became very decent in her skills). Pipit was always so serious, but he remembered there was almost, a soft aura around Pipit whenever he talked to Karane.

It could just be his imagination, but Link couldn't shake the feeling Pipit liked her. He wasn't very good at reading people, in terms of romantic interests. But lately he felt he has become a bit more observant, but even besides that, Link always trusted his instincts.

"I think you should go for it Karane. You never know, but if there is one thing I remember, it's that Pipit has always said he admires that you're straightforward. So you can't stop that now, the Karane I know wouldn't let this hold her back. Go for it, what happens will happen, but I have a strong feeling in my gut that tells me it'll all work out." Link grinned.

Karane nodded and finally smiled, as she pushed herself up to her feet.

"Thanks Link, I'm going to give him this right now." She headed immediately out of the stable.

Navi came out of hiding from Link's pouch, as she rested on his shoulder, Link could practically feel the fairy smiling at him...as he watched his friend run across into the castle.

* * *

Link sighed to himself, it's been about two days since he talked to Karane, and well he was glad things were going well for her. Pipit did accept her feelings and returned them. But he had his own dilemma that he'd still been facing.

He still hadn't told Malon about how he felt about her. He wasn't sure entirely what to do. Plus Malon was always giving him mixed signals, one minute she's being all flirty then the next she's acting all platonic. Could he misreading her? Was she not actually flirting? She did have a very outgoing personality, he knew her well...but he still couldn't help but second guess himself constantly. Wondering if he really knew her well at all?

He inadvertently ended up bumping into Tetra. The young Gerudo knight smirked at Link, he just gave her a small smile, with a silent wave of apology—before he moved to walk past her. Tetra wasn't going to allow that option. She grabbed Link by the wrist and pulled him back (she was a lot stronger than she looked). Link just blinked as she chuckled, taking in his confused expression.

"Where you off to in such a rush Fairy-boy?" She asked.

"Don't call me that." He frowned down at her.

"Huh? But you let that farm girl call you that all the time?" She blinked but then grinned mischievously , "Oh that's right I forgot, you got a thing for her."

Link let out a heavy sigh, he really didn't want to get into this with Tetra at the moment, sure he'd come to see her as a friend and really enjoyed her company. Tetra was one of those people that he couldn't help but feel more relaxed around, and maybe even felt this sense of fun that was around her. But now was not the time.

Plus she was the last person he'd ever go to for romantic advice. While Ashei is definitely rough around the edges, Tetra...while didn't renounce much of her femininity, she was still...brash? Link wasn't sure what the word was for it.

She loved to gamble, she would go to taverns on the weekend just to drink the place dry (and she was a crazy drunk)...she was also a shameless flirt, a complete tease. The men of Hyrule were like an appetizer on a buffet, and she felt no shame in wanting to sample every last one of them.

Oh sure, she knew how to restrain herself, after all, she can't create a bad image for the Gerudos. So she was very careful to the places she went and who saw her (and usually she would bring some other knights or soldiers with her if she went out drinking...much to Pipit's dismay). She was always careful around public, but that didn't stop her from being...well her. She was quite vulgar, and a bit on the lewd side. (Just last week they caught Tetra hiding out in the bath house for the male knights and soldiers). She was used to being a trouble-maker.

Link had to admit, when he first met her, he found her vulgarity amusing at times, and when she would make lewd comments, directly in front of Pipit, just to tick him off and embarrass him...well yeah, he found her funny. She was many things, but she had a sense of humor that was like a whip, the moment she cracked that whip, the majority in the room were howling with laughter.

But still...

"I don't feel like talking about this." Link pulled his wrist out of her tight grip.

"Hey, don't be so ashamed Forest-boy!" She opted for a different nickname instead, "You're a healthy good-looking man, she's a pretty little pasture girl...it's in our human nature, after all, we have needs. Don't pussyfoot around it and get some tail! Goddesses' knows that maybe you wouldn't be so nervous and awkward around her if you just went in and—"

"Don't talk like that!" Link snapped.

She raised an eyebrow at Link, a mix between amused, confused and maybe a bit annoyed with his outburst...he let out a sigh.

"Just don't talk about things like that...about her." Link looked away.

Her expression surprisingly softened, he noticed from the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry Link, I was just screwing with you...but I didn't realize—you really like this girl don't you?" Tetra inquired.

"...Yeah, I do."

For the first time, Link actually admitted it out loud. It felt strange, admitting that out loud. He wondered what Navi was thinking right now, hiding in the safety of his pouch from Strich...she'd probably would want to talk more about this to Link later.

"Well then don't be such a cuccoo! Tell her how you feel!" She exclaimed with confidence.

They went their separate ways, but Link couldn't stop thinking about his interactions with Tetra. She made it sound so easy. It should be that easy...but for him it wasn't. It was idiotic, considering all the things Link has faced, fought to the death, and survived from. He could handle monsters, and witches and even Ganondorf...but for some reason he couldn't tell Malon how he really felt.

* * *

A day has passed since his talk with Tetra. Link decided to skip lunch for that day. He walked through the long and spacious halls of the castle, eventually Link found himself heading to the Royal Library. He wasn't sure why, he liked reading fine, but books and scrolls weren't his thing. But he pushed open the doors and headed in there anyway.

Maybe he was hoping to find Shad, after all, Ashei confessed her feelings to Shad, and he accepted (surprisingly) he wanted to court Ashei. It was a funny thing to see. After all, Ashei was probably going to be the one to eventually propose to him instead of the other way around...if they got to it that is. But maybe Shad could shed some light on his dilemma. Shad was a pretty smart guy, and if he could actually somehow handle a rough and tough girl like Ashei, he should at least know something on the subject.

But then another thought dawned on Link, as he noticed a painting on the wall of a very young Zelda, having a birthday party with her family and Impa...Malon's birthday was coming up in a week. What was he to give her?

He let out a muted groan. He was so busy worrying if he should tell Malon how he feels or not, how to tell if she feels the same or he is misinterpreting...and all that, that he complete forgot about her birthday.

He figured maybe he should ask Ilia, or maybe Marin and Karane what he could give her. He told himself he wanted to give her something special...and maybe if he was brave—like the destined inheritor of the Triforce of Courage was supposed to be—he'd tell her how he felt after he gave her his present.

He turned the corner around one of the book shelves to head to the center of the library, hoping to find Shad, but instead he found Princess Zelda.

She glanced up, a elegant smile graced her face, as she pushed herself out of the chair, walking towards him. Link immediately forced himself to bow his head.

"I'm sorry Princess, I didn't realize you were in here, I apologize if I interrupted anything important." Link uttered awkwardly.

He and Zelda were close friends, so Link was normally less formal around her. However when Link came for training under Impa, before he was knighted, he never forgot, it was a year ago. When he addressed her so casually in front of the other knights and soldiers, the room was dead silent, everyone glared at him, appalled and scandalized that some peasant from the woods dared to address her highness so informally. Zelda of course came to his defense when one of the soldiers yelled at Link, but that only made matters worse, some of the servants there who witnessed, then spread a rumor all around the castle that Zelda was in a secret relationship with Impa's squire...and then it spread around town.

The King of course found the maids who spread that rumor and fired them, and urged everyone in the castle to not believe in such rumors, not to spread them (or they will be punished), and if anyone approaches them about the rumors they are to correct people, come to their princess's defense, and urge the people to let the false rumor die.

Link couldn't handle making things hard for his first best friend that didn't come from Kokiri Woods, Zelda of course took it all with dignity but it wasn't fair. Her reputation shouldn't have to take a hit because she was friends with some lowly forest dweller. So he actively made certain in the presence of others, he would always address Zelda formally, never casual, never informal. He is supposed to be just a person who serves her as far as anyone is concerned. It was annoying and he hated things were that way, but you can't change everything. Everyone has a mind of their own, and people have a set way of thinking, Zelda is the monarch and they are her subjects, you don't address royalty in a casual manner.

Zelda of course, wasn't like most royals, she didn't see herself as above others.

"Link, cut that out, no one is in here, it's just me. Didn't I make you agree a year ago that at the very least in private you wouldn't address your friend in such a manner?" She reminded him.

Link chuckled silently, a little grin tugged at his lips as he lifted his head from his bow, staring straight into the eyes of the Princess instead. Hands on her hip, but an amused smile on her face, even in this posture though, she still had this air of elegance around her. Only Zelda could pull off that.

"Sorry..." Link shrugged.

Since it was safe, Link figured it'd be okay for Navi to come out of her hiding. He opened the pouch and the fairy wasted no time flying out, stretching her wings as she flown around him before she rested on the polished wooden table, that had books laid all across it.

"So what brings you here?" The princess asked.

"I was looking for Shad but—" Link stopped himself and figured he might as well ask her anyways, because she was his friend after all, "So ummm...Malon's birthday is coming up. And I don't really know what to get her."

"Malon? Oh the girl from ranch you're staying at." Zelda smiled as she remembered, "Hmmm...well it depends."

"On what?"

"Well several factors Link. On what she likes, what she wants, what she needs, what your relationship is—" The Princess trailed off, but Link interrupted her.

"Relationship?" He blinked.

Zelda giggled then explained, "Well yes, I mean it will make a statement on your relationship too on what kind of present you give her. Like the difference between someone who is an acquaintance to a close friend, someone you see as like family or a more romantic feeling instead."

Link exhaled a breath of air from his nostrils, before he took in a deep breath, determined now on what kind of present he wanted to give.

"What if...what if I wanted to give a gift that she would like, but also expressed that I might have—you know—the last one you just said."

"Last—? Oh I see, so that's how it is then Link?" Her gentle smile stretched across her face.

There was an air of silence for a brief couple of seconds, Link was surprised Navi didn't jump into the conversation, she was being abnormally quiet.

"Well, in that case, you want to give her something really special then...yes. Link, follow me, I just might have something that would be what you're looking for." Zelda motioned for Link to follow her out of the library.

Navi flew to Link, but instead decided to hide under his shield strapped to his back. Link could tell she wanted to talk to Link badly, but was going to wait when they were in private. Link looked back and gave a silent nod to the soldiers that were standing guard out of that door, he almost forgot about them when he went in. They gave him a salute back, before he followed after the Princess.

"But what about—" Link started as he followed after the Princess.

She just waved her hand, and Link stopped talking, waiting for her to speak.

"Link, you are one of my knights, it's not unnatural for me to have one of my royal guards escorting me." Zelda smirked.

Link shook his head, a silent laugh under his breath as he rubbed the back of his neck, following after her.

They went through many halls, until eventually Zelda led him down some stairs, they were now under the castle, many halls and rooms abound everywhere, but she lead Link to her right, where some large wooden doors, with a strange looking lock over it. Zelda moved her hand and a light glow came from it, it unlocked and the door creaked open.

It was, a much smaller library. But there were some artifacts and trinkets on display in there too. Link never realized this room existed.

"Does Shad know about this room?" Link mused, he could only imagine the bookworm would of gone crazy seeing all these artifacts and history and books.

"No he does not. Only my father and Impa do. And now, so do you." She smiled back at him.

"What is this place?"

"It's my personal library and collection. This room belongs to only the female heirs of the royal family, this was all my mother's too, and her mother before her. My father has his own private personal library and collection room hidden somewhere else in this castle. The lock was something I made with some of my magic, there are powerful items hidden in here that can be used for sorcery, so I needed a special lock to keep anyone out. I made it special, that only people I trust will be able to unlock it." She explained.

"Okay...so...last question, why are we here?"

"Well you wanted to give Malon something special? Didn't you?" She giggled.

"Yeah but...this is your private collection, I can't take anything like that. Besides, some of this stuff deals with magic, I wouldn't want to accidentally blow something up." Link frowned.

Zelda erupted into a quiet giggle fit, Link blinked and frowned harder, wondering what was so funny.

"Link, what makes you think I would give you something like that to give as a present?" She inquired, humor still dancing in her eyes.

Well she did have a point there. Link shrugged and Zelda turned away, instead pulling out something that looked like a jewelry box.

It was small, just a bit bigger than the size of a cuccoo egg, it was rounded though, even though it was a box it had no corners. It was pretty fancy looking. It was a lavender color, there was sterling silver lining around the bottom of the little curved box, with four sterling silver legs at the bottom, the lid was also lined with sterling silver. There were several tiny pearls on top of the lid, they were lined up, formed the shape of the Triforce. There were more pearls, lined around the little box in a perfect line.

Zelda placed the beautiful object in Link's hands, Navi came out of her hiding place, peaking over his shoulder in curiosity. Link stared down at the object, before he glanced back at the princess, a bit perplexed. Was she suggesting giving this gorgeous jewelry box to Malon? While it was beautiful, Link hardly saw a jewelry box as a special gift. No, Zelda has a reason. She smiled up at him, placing her hands over the object in his hands.

"I want you to close your eyes." She said, Link opened his mouth to say something, but Zelda beat him to it, "Just follow as I say Link, trust me."

He let out a breath and did as he was told, letting his eyelids shut.

"Good, now, I want you to think about all your favorite memories with Malon. Picture them clearly in your mind." Zelda instructed.

Link took a deep breath and remembered first learning Epona's Song from Malon when they were children, a smile tugged at his lips. He could feel Zelda's hands getting warm over his. He was tempted to open his eyes, but he didn't. He instead focused on what Zelda instructed.

He next remembered him and Malon playing a game of hide-and-go-seek together, popping out of the hay in the stables, startling her so badly that she fell backwards, landing on her rear, as a bucket of water that was hanging in the Cow's stall he was hiding in...it's source of drinking water...had fallen down on her head. She got so angry she chased him all around the ranch, he never stopped laughing the whole time even when the girl grabbed a shovel and was threatening to hit him with it while she chased him.

He remembered Malon showing him how to feed the cuccoos, and the birds hated him so much that they all decided to peck at him instead of eating, the sound of Malon's laughter he could still hear over the obnoxious birds that were pecking at him.

He remembered when they were in the Town Square, when he was fourteen, there was a festival going on. Everyone was dancing and laughing having a great time. Malon forced him to join in the folk dancing, then pulling him all over town to see all the amazing things they were selling in the bizarre and the foods that were cooked just for that time of the year. Him and Malon bought some really silly looking masks and laughed as they scared a couple of the stuffed up nobles that were there.

He remembered a year after that, when Malon challenged him to a horse race, how she pouted when he and Epona easily won, but congratulated him anyways, but not before sticking her tongue out at him saying that the only reason he won was because of Epona, no skill on his part. He silently laughed remembering her face.

He remembered them watching the night sky in the center of the ranch, laying in the grass, as they watched several shooting stars fly across the sky. Malon was so excited, she wanted to make a wish on every single one of them.

He then remembered taking her to go see Kakariko Village a month ago, the feel of her gentle arms holding onto him as they road on Epona, bringing a shipment of Lon Lon Milk to the village. Her eyes lit up seeing the village, especially when he took her to the highest point, so she could get a better view, to see the whole village, but also to see the whole path up to Death Mountain. Taking her there was also a fond memory. She sang for the Gorons and they danced along to her songs. It was one of the biggest smiles he's ever seen on her face that day.

"Okay, that's good, that'll do nicely." Zelda said as she pulled away, the warmth he felt from her hands disappeared. "You can open your eyes now Link."

He did so, he blinked down at the little fancy box...and nothing really changed. He glanced back up at the princess, who took the little box from his hands.

"Link, pull out your ocarina." Zelda instructed.

"What for?" Link asked even though he was already pulling out the little ocarina that Saria gave to him.

"Play a song on it, that is, if there is a song that you know how to play that would have some meaning to her." The princess continued her instruction.

Link knew really there was only one song to play, the song Malon's mother taught her, and she taught to him.

As he placed the ocarina in his mouth, taking a breath to begin playing the song, he noticed Zelda hold up the little box closer to his ocarina, and her hands began to glow a light pink color.

The moment he begun playing Epona's song, a light came off his ocarina and was flying to the little box, being absorbed by it. Link was a bit startled but still kept playing the song all the way through until the light finally disappeared. He stared at Zelda a bit surprised as he pulled the ocarina away from his lips.

"This is an enchanted music box. I found this hidden under some stones in a large box with a note, under my bed. It's old, but apparently a great great great grandmother of mine made this. She made it for her son before she was passing." She then turned a little silver knob that was on the back of the device that Link didn't notice til now.

The lid opened and Link saw silhouettes of all the memories he remembered, as floating images in a little lavender light, as the sound of his ocarina playing Epona's song came out of it. It played the song and memories in a loop until the knob stopped turning, the little light and the silhouettes vanished, and the lid then closed itself.

"She wanted her son to have memories of her when she passed, but it was an enchanted box, she told him that you can change the song and memories recorded in the little box. He eventually gave that box to his wife, who then passed it down to her daughter. That daughter, my great grandmother, could not use magic so she wouldn't be able to record new memories, as she explained in the note, so she hid it away in the room that eventually became my bedroom with a note saying how to use it, and that the next family member who finds this, if they have magical abilities they should pass it onto a beloved family member as well." Zelda explained with a tender smile.

"But...Zelda, I'm not your—"

She held up a hand to stop him from continuing.

"Link, you are my closest friend, you're the first real friend I've ever had. And to me, my friends are my family too. If she really is special, then you should give this to her, it will mean something, and I'm sure she will love it. And I don't think my great grandmother would fault me for my choice of who I give it to. Because it was mine, and I am free to do what I want with it, and I want to give it to you. Give it to her, because this will say more than anything on how much she means to you, if you really do love her." Zelda said softly.

Link didn't know what to say. And he couldn't believe it, but he actually grabbed Zelda and pulled her into a hug. (Pipit would probably have a hernia seeing him actually touch their princess without given permission.) He couldn't help it. This was one of the most thoughtful things anyone has ever done for him. In private, where no judgemental eyes were watching, he could be free to be Zelda's friend, he could be free to express that she was a true friend that he was grateful for.

She lightly pat him on the back and they eased out of the hug, she just smiled cheerfully at Link.

"Now be careful with that." She handed him a cloth to wrap the music box in.

He nodded and did so, placing it on one of the pouches around his belt, as he watched Navi move from her spot by his shoulder to hide in the pouch she was hiding in earlier.

* * *

Zelda wanted to go to the gardens to meet up with Impa, so Link escorted her there. It was then he noticed Palin, Palin was giving him a weird look, before he turned back to his aunt, Impa. She nodded to the boy and left by the tree they were both standing under. She walked over to him and Zelda, Link gave her a salute, she nodded, before she bowed to the Princess, and without saying any words, Impa and Zelda left.

Link decided to walk over to Palin, to see what was up with that weird expression.

"Hey you okay?" Link asked the Half-Sheikah.

"Oh...yes, I'm alright." He said, distracted, as he watched Impa and Zelda disappear from sight.

"You sure, you're acting weird." Link raised a brow.

"I...Link, you're good friends with the Princess aren't you?" He asked instead.

"Huh? Well I don't know about—"

"Link, I'm no idiot, I've seen you around here for years when you trained, I've seen the way you and Zelda talk to each other. You're close friends...you have a relationship with the princess that many knights here wouldn't dare to have." Palin frowned at Link.

"Look...it's not like—"

Palin interrupted him again though, "I know Link, I know it's not something so scandalous, well to others maybe, but your secret friendship isn't that bad in comparison to what people originally thought."

"What's this about?" Link asked.

"What's it like...being something other than one of the people who serves her? Being someone...she sees as her equal?" Palin uttered.

Link wasn't sure what to say at that. But he figured he'd focus on the first question.

"For starters, I'll have you know she doesn't see anyone who serves under her as people who are beneath her. You guys aren't just servants to her. You're people." Link sat down in the grass.

Palin followed and sat down next to him, looking away, looking up at a window on the second story, where Link realized he could see Impa and Zelda in view, the two were talking about something as they looked over at the city outside the castle.

"That's not what I meant Link...but it's still different. Yes she sees us as people but—" He started, let out a sigh and finally continued, "She still can't help but see you and Impa differently from the others. She has an actual relationship with you both. She talks to you...trusts you. You guys aren't just people. You're people of importance to her."

Link blinked for a couple of seconds. Trying to figure out what was with his friend.

There was an uncertainty...similar to Karane a couple of days ago...in his eyes. Could it be...yes, Link knew this feeling, it was the same feeling he's been plauged with if he told Malon how he felt a fear of rejection.

He wasn't certain but he wondered if it was possible, that Palin was holding a torch for the Princess. It sounded something like out of a romantic story that Link's heard in fairy tales and other books. A knight that falls hopelessly in love with the Princess he's charged to protect. Even if she'll never return his feelings, he'll fight life and limb for her, but that doesn't stop his heart from still pining after her and hoping she'd look his way.

He shoved that thought away, no need for thinking of silly fairy tales, he had a suspicion to confirm.

"Why should that matter how the Princess sees her knights and servants anyway, isn't it our duty to serve her and the King?" Link said deliberately in an indifferent manner, waiting to see what reaction he'd get out of his fellow knight and friend.

He noticed Palin's whole posture became really tense, he looked angry but didn't want to look at Link.

"Yes...you're right, it's foolish of me to want more." He uttered out loud.

He then noticed a horrified expression cross Palin's features, clearly that slipped out and he didn't intend for that to come out. Link could see it clearly even as he looked over to him, the expression still on his face, he opened his mouth, probably to come up with some excuse to deny what he just said, but he couldn't form any words to muster up.

"How long?" Link breathed.

He still had that look of fear in his eyes, but his expression morphed into confusion as well.

"You're...in love...with Princess Zelda, right? How long have you felt this?" Link clarified.

Palin turned away and stared down at his boots, a heavy sigh escaped his breath.

"You never struck me as the observant type Link." He said with a bitter chuckle.

"Hey now, just because I'm inexperienced with understanding romance and all that stuff doesn't mean I can't learn. I've become quite perceptive recently." Link faked being offended.

Palin let out a laugh, Link chuckled with him. When the two ceased laughter it became awkwardly quiet for about half of a minute. Link stayed silent, waiting for him to answer his previous question.

"Two years. I mean I've lived in the castle practically all my life, but...I never saw her highness anything more than just _"The Princess"_ I would someday serve her as one of her many knights. I'm rather ashamed to say it, but I didn't see her as a person. Her and the King, they were just figures...like symbols of the kingdom, but I didn't see them as real people like you and me. Royalty is above us after all, and I never realized they could be...normal." He started his explanation.

Link nodded and stayed quiet as he listend to Palin's story.

"Two years ago, I bumped into the Princess while she was carrying a couple of books she wanted to put away in the library, a soldier escorted her there. She dropped them all, the soldier tried to lecture me and told me to grovel to the Princess for daring to harm her. Zelda just silently grabbed the soldier by the hand, and just shook her head disapprovingly. She smiled down at me, telling me she wasn't hurt at all and she hoped I wasn't hurt. I just stared at her like a like a stupid fish with it's mouth gaping wide open. She pulled me up to my feet and asked for my name. I did so...still startled, she just picked up her books, and handed me one of them. She instead apologized, saying she was sorry for bumping into me, and that I should accept that book as proof of an apology. She said it was one of her favorite books. She teased me, saying that _"You can borrow that book, indefinitely, only return it when you can look me in the eye and say more than one word to me. And next time don't have your mouth hanging so wide open, a bug could fly in there."_ And then she waved goodbye and skipped off with the solider following her." Palin smiled lightly.

Link chuckled, even though she's so elegant all the time, he did not have a hard time believing a fifteen year old Zelda would of done that and skipped off after that.

"It was then I realized, just how much of a normal person she actually was. She maybe royalty...but she isn't...she isn't that different from the rest of us here. But still, she's a princess, and I'm just another one of the many knights here that is supposed to protect her." Palin finished.

Link scratched his head, as he tried to think of what to say to his friend. He was having love problems of his own, why was he attempting to give relationship advice? Link didn't have a clue much in this area.

"Do—do you still have that book?" Link asked.

"Obviously, I mean how do I approach her?"

"Did you read it?" Link asked instead of answering Palin's question.

"Of course I did but—"

"Did you like it?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer..."

Palin lightly glared at Link before he let a breath of air whoosh out of his nose, his posture became less tense.

"Yes, I did, it was fascinating. It was all about some of the ancient mythology of our land. There were many myths and legends surrounding our lands that I was not aware of." Palin answered.

"Maybe Zelda isn't so out of reach as you think." Link smiled.

"What?"

"Zelda loves to read, she loves history, she loves legends and myths, she loves all that stuff. She loves magic. You name it, she has a book on it. Maybe go to the library a day she's in there, and give her the book back, but ask her questions about it. Like her thoughts and opinions. She's annoyed that I was never really that into that stuff, she'd probably love to hear one of her knights finds one of her books about myths and legends found it fascinating." Link offered.

Palin stared at Link in silence briefly before a grin formed on his face.

"Who'd have thought some pretty good advice came from your mouth?" He joked.

Link glared at Palin, but choose to not respond to that jab.

"I'm not certain I can do something like that, to actively pursue my lady and liege? That's practically heresy."

"Oh come on, stop thinking like that, at least try befriend her at least. Then go from there to see if you can tell her how you feel." Link slapped him on the back.

"That's rich coming from you." Palin raised an eyebrow at Link.

"Hey, I'm planning on telling Malon how I feel, and before you ask, next week, on her birthday!" Link frowned.

Yes he was aware he technically wasn't in a position to give advice in the romance field because he was lacking in that department. But still, doesn't mean he's going to hide how he feels about Malon anymore, plus Link felt that Zelda would like Palin, he wasn't sure if she would see him as anything beyond a knight. It was too hard to figure something like that, especially in this stage, but he knows Zelda pretty well, and he knows Palin pretty well now too. They're his friends, and Link knows at the least, Zelda would eagerly befriend him if he gave it a chance.

"Yeah _sure_ you will." Palin jabbed.

"Okay how about this, we're going to have a deal. I'm going to bring Malon here for her birthday, and give her present in the gardens, that's when I'll confess. Same time as right now next week. You can watch from afar if you like, but I'd rather you get lost because I'll want some alone time to talk to her...but hey, it'll prove I'm serious about this. I'm not going to hold these feelings back anymore. I just know I'll regret it if I do. If I do that though, you have to promise me you'll do what I suggested and at least try to talk to Princess Zelda...try to at the very least, form a friendship with her." Link stated with confidence.

"Fifty Rupees says you'll back out, like a cowardly cuccoo." Palin smirked.

But by saying that, Link knew that meant he was accepting the deal, he smirked back at his friend, holding his hand out to shake. The two young men shook hands, as Link lightly laughed.

"Well it looks like I'll be taking your money too then."

* * *

**Ah this was a fun chapter to write! But man it was tough at the Zelink Friendship part...because...well I do love Malink, but Zelink is my favorite OoT ship. And the whole time I had to keep reminding myself that these two are going to remain just friends and they have to be friends and AH I'M SORRY ZELINK I STILL LOVE YOU BUT FOR THIS STORY YOU'RE JUST FRIENDS!**

**So instead here is Palin, my Half-Hylian/Half-Sheikah expy of Link. So that way I can have my Zelink and Malink :D I win either way! (is bricked)**

**Okay...well that was some cute stuff, I thought Pipit and Karane from Skyward were a cute little ship. So I had to throw in a reference to them. And I will admit, I didn't ship AsheixShad originally but my friend got me into it a couple of years ago...so yeah, I ship it.**

**Here's a hint for them too!**

**And the music box idea, I was trying to think of a gift Link could give her for a birthday gift. I wanted it to be something that Link would ask Zelda for help in, and since Zelda can use magic I thought why not something enchanted? So I did that and made it all pretty and cute and romantic and shippy feels, and this idea came into my head and it was too good to not use.**

**But this is also my subtle way of saying Happy Belated Birthday Tim! My tumblr buddy and fellow Malink shipper. I know you requested a cute little Malink drabble oneshot for a birthday gift, but I decided instead, this whole freaking fanfic I originally started because of you getting me back into Malink and all these cute drabbles and prompts drifted from some of your requests, so here you go.**

**Instead of just one, oneshot...this is your birthday gift from me to you, this entire dang fanfic, and it's all yours! Because all these cute and shippy little ideas I'm doing isn't just for my love for Malink, it's because you ship it so hard. **

**Hope you don't mind having a whole story instead of just a oneshot as a birthday gift.**


	5. Intruder

**Chapter 5: Intruder  
**

_**(This is a continuation of the previous chapter, so the same time frame, so yes, the characters ages are the same. I may do another few months or a year timeskip next chapter, still not sure, I'm working on it, but I digress here is the chapter. Also this time in this chapter I'm going to jump around with POVs for a bit, fyi, and I'll probably do that more in the future because that's what I normally do in my fanfictions.)  
**_

* * *

Today was the day, it was Malon's birthday. Talon would have to drop off some shipment to the town, then to the castle. Link gave a letter to Talon to give to Malon, telling her to come to the castle to meet him around noon. Since it was her birthday, Talon said he was going to take Malon shopping a bit before he planned on giving her that letter, when Link left in the morning.

Basically there was one present Talon had tucked away at home. He would give Malon the one present he already bought previously, that morning, then he was planning on doting on her that entire morning after he dropped some milk off to two of the shops there, get her her favorite things to eat, let her pick out what she wants when shopping, then give her the letter.

Link was quite okay with that. It sounded like it would be a good day for her. He couldn't wait to give her, her present...then, yes, he would tell her. It was strange, but he'd have to thank Zelda probably for this. Ever since she helped him with this present, he felt this confidence overtake him, he wasn't as scared to tell Malon how he felt now.

"So...did you guys finally do the dance?" Link heard Tetra say in the corner of the room.

He turned around and saw Tetra talking to Pipit and Karane. Link chuckled, so she was up to her favorite past time antics again...annoying Pipit.

"Do the dance?" Karane raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah you know, the dance...without armor..._or clothes._" Tetra said with a mischievous giggle.

Karane squeaked lightly as her cheeks were stained with a dark shade of pink, Pipit's cheeks turned red as well, his eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he glared at Tetra. Tetra's smile turned impish, thoroughly enjoying their embarrassment.

"How dare you say such vulgar things! Our relationship is none of your business and furthermore it is _highly _improper for two to engage in such an act until after—"

Tetra cut off Pipit's rant however, "Blah blah blah blah blah, I'm a blushing virgin!"

Pipit's face twisted in further fury and embarrassment (if that was possible), he looked like Death Mountain was about to erupt. Instead of yelling at Tetra for once, he stomped off and lectured Niko and a couple of soliders how improper it was to be gambling in the mess hall, or anywhere on the castle grounds (heck, just gambling in general).

Karane snuck away from Tetra to go meet up with her sister, Marin, on the other side of the mess hall, who was engaged in conversation with Ashei. Link just chuckled as he scooted over by Tetra, giving her a light slap on the shoulder.

"You don't know when to quit, do you?" He gave her a wry grin.

"This sport never stops being fun, he shouldn't react so easily to everything I say, I mean that's painting a target on him you know. Pipit makes it way too much fun that it should be illegal." She gave a devil-like smirk.

Link just shook his head. He was about to say something to Tetra, but then Auru came into the room, he looked very worried about something, Ilia was directly behind him, she was very worried too. Auru ran over to Rusl, and began to whisper something to him, Link watched as Rusl's face went from curious to very concerned.

The room became hushed very soon as they waited to see what the commotion was about. Rusl and Auru nodded, whispered something to Ilia then immediately left.

Ilia in turn ran over to Pipit, whispered something to him, he now looked very worried, he whispered something back to her and she left the room, Pipit then ran over to Ashei, Karane and Marin. Told them obviously whatever what was going on, and they left. He next then ran to Niko, Senza and Gonzo, and the soldiers Niko was gambling with. He muttered something to them, they all became very worried as well, they ran and left the room.

Link blinked and glanced at Tetra who likewise gave Link an equally perplexed expression. Cawlin and Strich (who had his little sister, Agitha, who was visiting him during his break time again) came out of the kitchen, walked back over to Link and Tetra as they watched Pipit run over to a couple other soldiers in the mess hall, who Nudge was chatting with, repeating the same process.

"What's going on?" Cawlin asked.

"Don't know, everyone's been very quiet then running out of the room all of a sudden." Tetra answered.

"Something must of happened." Link narrowed his eyes.

He wasn't one of the sages, he didn't have their powers, and he sure wasn't Zelda who could have prophetic dreams, but something in his bones could feel it...danger.

Pipit eventually came to the four of them, Link could just see the worry written into the creases of his forehead.

"What's going on Pipit?" Cawlin asked.

Strich pulled his little sister away from the scene, telling her to go sit down by the kitchen, came back immediately to hear from Pipit what all the commotion was about.

"They found two soldiers that were on patrol dead by the side entrance next to the servants quarters." Pipit said in a hushed tone.

Link felt his stomach practically drop. Someone had broken into the castle?

"An assassin?" Strich asked quietly, obviously not wanting his little sister to hear and cause her worry.

"Most likely..." Pipit nodded, then his eyes became even more serious, "Strich, I want you to take your sister and all the cooks, take them down to the horses stables, if you see any of the servants in the castle on your way, make them go with you. No one save the knights and soldiers should be wandering the halls until this intruder is caught. Shad and a few other servants are already hiding out there. Cawlin I want you to go with him. Stay and protect them until this all has been taken care of."

The two nodded and headed for the kitchen, Strich grabbed his little sister by the hand as he followed after Cawlin, the little girl looked obviously confused.

"What about us?" Tetra asked.

"Most of the knights have been divided up, protecting either the King or the Princess. The rest of the soldiers of course are running around searching for the culprit. Myself, Ashei, Niko, Nudge and you two, we're going to be helping the soldiers seeing if we can find this culprit. I'm going to meet up with Nudge and inspect around the royal library. Niko and Ashei are already checking around the throne room. I already have a batch of soliders checking around the treasury. You two, check around the gardens. And we have to keep this quiet, remember if you see any servants, tell them where to go." Pipit instructed.

"Right." Tetra said and Link nodded.

The two took off and immediately headed for the garden.

* * *

"Sorry ma'am I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave." One of the soldiers standing guard at the gate said.

"But Link told me to stop by." Malon pulled out her letter for the soldier to see.

"I see, but I'm afraid we can't let anyone into the castle at the moment." The soldier answered.

"How come?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"It's no big deal, just some burglar broke in, nothing our men can't handle, but they don't want anyone in and out til the thief is caught." The other soldier shrugged.

It was a bit disappointing that she'd have to be delayed in meeting up with Link, he said he had a birthday present for her in his letter and wanted to give it to her, she was really looking forward to that. But, something else, didn't feel quite right.

Malon frowned, she couldn't help but feel something was wrong, but she kept quiet as she put on her best fake smile and thanked the guards before leaving.

_"Be safe Link..."_

* * *

"Link? Link hey? Are you alright?" Link heard Tetra call out next to him, as he slumped against the wall.

It was strange, he felt dizzy all of a sudden. There was a sharp pain that stung in his left hand. It was weird, but it felt like...like something was ripped out of his soul. It was the oddest sensation but there was literally no other way to describe it.

When he opened his eyes, they flickered for a second as he stared at his left hand, before he did a double take. No, it was a trick of his imagination. Yes he had it in the other timeline, but he's not in that timeline anymore. The Sacred Realm is sealed up in this timeline.

He's not supposed to be, the bearer of the Triforce of Courage in this timeline.

Thankfully, what he thought he saw wasn't there, he sighed, grateful. It definitely had to have been a trick of his mind, he was dizzy, so it's only natural something like that would happen.

"I'm alright now, I'm not sure what that was but the feeling passed." Link answered.

"You sure you gonna be okay?" Tetra asked.

"Yes." Link stood straight up to prove a point.

The strange sensation was completely gone, he felt normal and healthy as usual. He moved so they could leave to keep heading for the gardens.

"I wonder..." Tetra mused out loud.

"What?" Link blinked.

"It's just strange. An possible assassin appears today of all days? My mind can't shake that this is a coincidence." Tetra was being surprisingly serious for once.

Link frowned, he didn't understand what Tetra was referring too.

"Did you forget already Link? Ganondorf...he was scheduled to be executed for his crimes today. The sages brought him to the land of my birth to carry it out." Tetra explained.

Link felt as if there were rocks now in his stomach. That bad feeling he had crept back into his mind again, as he stared at the back of his left hand. He had a hard time trying to make sense of what was going on. He clenched both his fists, more determined to catch the intruder. He needed to speak with Princess Zelda immediately, the sooner they caught this criminal, the better.

Before they headed off to the garden, they noticed a solider sprawled out on the ground. They ran over to the soldier's side, blood...a strange looking knife in the man's back. Link felt anger start to course through his mind, these men losing their lives thanks to this assassin. No doubt what Tetra alluded too, whoever this person was could possibly be someone loyal to Ganondorf, which meant Zelda was in danger. Tetra was being oddly quiet though.

Navi was too, Link almost forgot she came out of hiding a long time ago, he didn't even realize she was hovering over him. He looked at his fairy before he looked back at the Gerudo knight, who was glaring at the knife, he watcher her twist the hilt of the knife and pulled something out, it looked like a vial, there was once some form of liquid inside, Link could see the dark purple color of a few droplets inside.

"Tetra?"

"A Gerudo...this is a Gerudo weapon. This poison, I recognize it anywhere. Our ancestors used to make this, but it wasn't meant for assassinations...this poison was only to be used in executions for traitors. It's not a death this solider deserved to have, this poison...grants a slow and painful death." She said bitterly, "My sister and I have been working so hard...and now, someone wants to ruin all our hard work..."

Link placed a hand on the girl's shoulder as she tossed the glass vile aside, it shattered on impact with the stone wall. He wasn't used to seeing Tetra like this, it bothered him. But he could understand her fury, if word got out that there was a Gerudo assassin...

No, they couldn't let word like this get out.

"Tetra, let's find the intruder. If they are connected to Ganondorf, then Princess Zelda is most likely their target." Link lifted his hand off her shoulder.

She stood up and nodded. He knew Pipit instructed them to go check the gardens and patrol around there, but if this person, which by many signs, it looked like it was becoming more and more apparent...a servant of Ganondorf's out for revenge, then protecting Zelda had to be their top priority.

"Don't worry, we'll catch this assailant before any word could ever get out, this criminal won't destroy the trust you and your sister worked hard to restore between our two people." Link said to her, confidence in his eyes.

Link felt a hand grab onto his, he something else he really wasn't used too, the way Tetra looked at him...she looked so...so vulnerable. She gave him a small smile, there was a flicker of relief in her eyes. It was strange, he'd never known her to look at him that way before.

"Thanks Link..." Tetra said, almost very tenderly.

Link blinked once or twice before he smiled and nodded, her eyes became serious again, and they turned their heels to head immediately for Zelda's room instead.

* * *

Zelda sighed to herself. She didn't really need her knights and body guards after all. Whoever sent this assassin must have failed to inform her, that Princess Zelda was well talented in magic.

It took one little spell to throw the assassin off guard, as she blasted her with a tiny fireball, sending the woman with a cloth over her face, tumbling backwards. Impa, ran into the room immediately (she was hiding out in Zelda's bathroom).

She figured if she kept the guards all hidden, the assassin would be careless and try to act immediately.

Impa and her nephew immediately grabbed the female assailant, the young half Sheikah tied her hands behind her back, while Impa retrieved the small dagger that the woman dropped after the Princess hit her with her spell.

Rusl, Gonzo and Ilia came out of hiding as they surrounded their princess, as she stared down at the would be assassin. Zelda was a bit intrigued, but then...it was the strangest sensation.

She felt a bit light-headed, and then, a burning sensation in her right hand. She glanced and thought she saw...? The symbol of the Triforce? And one of the triangles was glowing!

But then...the moment she blinked, it disappeared. She wasn't sure what to make of this.

"Everything okay little princess?" The masked woman sneered.

Zelda took a deep breath and collected her thoughts together, despite the strange occurrence, she would not be rattled or let this take her. She was a ruler of Hyrule.

"How dare you address her highness with such disrespect!" Gonzo spat out.

Zelda held out her hand, he lightly bowed his head and remained silent. She turned back to face the woman, and took a light breath before she spoke.

"I'm curious as to why you've come to kill me."

The woman just laughed, Zelda just quirked an eyebrow.

"How pretentious, just because you're the princess you think you're my target?" The woman giggled darkly.

"Then who was your target?"

Could it of been her father perhaps? But Zelda couldn't help but wonder if she wasn't the target, why come to attack her?

"Just be patient Princess, I'll find my target soon, I may not know what he looks like or even who he is, but I'll know him soon, my new master said I would, and when I know who it is, I should kill the pest. But don't worry Princess, our new master wants you gone too, you'll get your turn eventually, but for now he wants someone else gone." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Your new master?" Zelda was now getting more curious.

"Well yes, since thanks to you and some peasant I hear, are the reason our great Master was executed this day." The assassin answered bitterly, pure hate was dancing in her eyes.

"I see, so this is about Ganondorf, he was a traitor to our crown, and he was brought to justice, as you shall be as well for the lives of our soldiers you took today." Zelda stated calmly.

"He was no traitor! That witch, Nabooru, and her scum of a sister! They're the traitors! How dare they and their little merry bands of warriors _dare _side with our great King's enemies, the rightful King who was to rule all!" The woman spat out from under her mask.

Zelda was then distracted when she heard her door slam open. Link and Tetra bursted in. She noticed Link sighed and lowered his guard immediately when he took in the scene, obviously relieved to see she was alright. She didn't fail to notice the two Gerudos locking eyes with each other, in a glaring match.

Zelda then noticed something moving around the assassin's neck. It looked like a pendant of some sort, it was...pointing in Link and Tetra's direction. The assassin noticed this, her eyes widened as she glanced back up, more hate filled her eyes as she looked at Link.

Then it dawned on Zelda...Link.

Link was the assassin's target.

Just like that the woman slammed her head against Impa's knee and kicked her nephew in the stomach as she got up. The ropes around her wrist now cut, a knife in the woman's freed hands as she charged for her friend.

It happened so fast. Link had his guard up ready to defend himself, however...Tetra appeared in front of Link, with one swift motion, she grabbed the assassin's wrist and twisted it, taking the strange looking knife out of her hands. And with an instant thrust, she stabbed the blade into the woman's chest.

Zelda practically felt her heart stop in that moment, as she watched the assailant fall, gasping for air, before the life finally left her eyes.

"T-Tetra...you...you killed her." Ilia mumbled out in shock.

"No kidding?" Tetra said in a rather sarcastic tone.

"But...she should of been detained first. There were questions we needed answered out of her Tetra! That was reckless!" Impa's nephew shouted.

Everyone was shocked, not expecting this...out of Tetra out of all people. Zelda had to admit, she didn't know the Gerudo as well as she did her older sister, but the girl always seemed so, relaxed...carefree. Vulgar yes, mischievous and a trouble-maker, but...this was like a completely different person.

"She's a traitor to our tribe...what she did is a mockery to our ancestors. Treachery like this should not stand. And I was not about to let her touch a comrade." She stated.

Link for the most part was speechless, he just stared at Tetra in complete shock.

Zelda stepped forward, she felt very uneasy, seeing that blood, but she had to see, that pendant. Impa followed after her, she must have noticed what Zelda had been eyeing as she wordlessly pulled the pendant off the dead woman's body.

Not a speck of blood on it, as she handed it over to Zelda.

"This is what you wanted, right Princess?"

"Yes, thank you Impa."

Zelda felt it...it was strange...there was a familiar aura in there. Two auras.

She knew these auras...yes...it was her, at least she could feel some form of her essence in there. And...Link. Link as well. It felt different, but she knew it somehow, some how she could sense her essence and Link's in there. This pendant, it worked like some sort of dowser. But it didn't move when she was present?

Then whoever gave that woman this pendant...must of created it so that for now...the dowser was fixed on Link. But why come here to her room?

Did the girl believe that her target was one of Zelda's soldiers or knights? That by threatening Zelda, her target would step forward?

She had no way of knowing if that was accurate now though...she turned to Link. She had to tell him.

"I was not the target it would have seemed." Zelda said.

She watched as Link's eyes widen, Tetra just rolled her eyes.

"Well obviously you weren't, she went straight for Link here!" Tetra barked.

"But Tetra, you were reckless, there are several unanswered questions, questions we must have the answers too. But now I can't get them from this assassin. We're lucky that she didn't know what Link looks like or even his name. But she had this pendant that somehow was able to detect him and myself. She mentioned she has some new master, someone that apparently replaced Ganondorf that enlisted this assassination attempt. But now I won't be able to get these answers from a corpse." Zelda admonished in a rather calm voice.

She could understand Tetra's ire, but still...

"Are you stupid?! You guys needed a bunch of magical sages just to keep Ganondorf detained, then to snuff him out! Do you honestly think your measly guards would be able to detain a Gerudo so easily?" She snapped.

"Tetra, watch your tongue, this is the Princess you are speaking too." Rusl lectured.

"No Rusl..." Zelda spoke up, everyone stared at her, she sighed and continued, "Let Tetra speak."

Tetra certainly wasted no time after hearing that.

"She knew finally who her target was, she'd stop at nothing, I know she wouldn't. Because if she worked for Ganondorf once, then she truly wouldn't of stopped at nothing, and Link wouldn't only be in danger, but _anyone _around him! All of us here, the servants, those people at that ranch! And what if she got out, she could of let Link's identity be known and they'd really go after him with far more vigor once his identity will be made known...and anyone close to him would be in danger too! This isn't something to stop and think about, you kill her and stop her from becoming a threat like that!"

Zelda noticed Link became tense, but she saw his eyes widened with horror the moment Tetra mentioned the ranch. Zelda felt her heart drop. She couldn't help but wonder if this was somehow her fault, for getting Link involved with stopping Ganondorf, he was now a target and now anyone around him could potentially be targets too...

"Princess..." Link spoke up.

"Yes Link?" Zelda eyed her friend with sympathy.

"I would like to take my leave, if that's alright with you."

He looked...sad. Zelda felt awful, if she remembered correctly, today was the birthday of that ranch girl he liked so much. He was going to give her the present she helped make for him.

And now all this happened.

"Yes of course Link." She nodded, and watched him leave with a heavy heart.

"Wait Link! Where are you going?" Tetra chased after him. Ilia and Palin followed soon after, probably to catch up with Link too.

Zelda sighed, she would need to consult with the sages. She needed to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Link stopped halfway in the hallway, the servants were starting to return to the castle. The dead bodies were already gone, the other soldiers must of picked them up, and he couldn't help but feel guilty.

Three lives were lost because that assassin was looking for him. They all probably had families, families who'd never get to see those men return.

And worse, his friends...Lon Lon Ranch...Malon and her father, they'd be in danger just being around him.

"Link, this isn't your fault." Navi rested against Link's shoulder.

"How can you be so sure?" Link asked his fairy.

"Link, you weren't the one who killed those people, that criminal did!" Navi cried out.

"But they only died because she was after me...and now, Malon and her father could possibly in danger just being around me."

He pulled the tiny wrapped music box that was hiding in his pouch he stared solemnly at it. No...he couldn't tell Malon how he felt. Not after everything that happened, he was a danger to her.

"Well there you are! I've been looking for you forest-brat!" Tetra spat out.

Link looked up and saw Tetra, and soon Ilia and Palin appeared too.

"You okay Link?" Ilia asked tenderly.

"How do you think I am?" Link muttered sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Link!" Tetra spat.

Link glanced up at her, and raised a brow.

"You're feeling sorry for yourself because of what I said? Knock it off! Go give that farm girl her present and tell her how you feel already—don't be such a pussy-willow!" Tetra spat.

Link just blinked and glanced at Palin.

"Hey I didn't tell this crazy broad, turns out...Tetra here was walking by last week while we were talking and overheard us." Palin answered.

"Link...Tetra's right, don't let this be the reason you hold back. If you really care about her, you should tell her, don't be afraid because of this." Ilia spoke up.

"You don't understand, what's the point, getting closer to people I care about will only put them in danger now. Heck just being here in Hyrule Cas—"

Tetra grabbed Link by the shirt and pulled him down to her face, he just blinked some more, very perplexed. His eyes then widened when she planted her lips on his. She _kissed_ him!

"T-Tetra?!" Ilia cried out, blushing and scandalized.

Palin just sighed and shook his head.

When Tetra pulled away, it was the same annoyed expression she was previously wearing; and Link just started at her, muted, shocked in silence.

"Listen here you stupid bastard, live your life! Go be with her! Go tell her, if you don't you'll just be miserable and regret it! Is that what you want?! Besides, you can protect them can't you?!" Tetra yelled.

Link frowned then stared down at his feet. But Tetra didn't stop there.

"Link, you never back down from anything, and it's noble you'd do something like this crap to protect people you care about, but you can't let this rule you. You've told me how you fought a bunch of monsters as a child, so this can't be any different. Protect them and live your life, and if that's not enough then know this...I'll help you, I'll protect what you care about too!" She shouted, but then her voice became softer and her eyes became more gentle almost, "I...well, we I mean...we all have your back. So go, go to your little horse girl, and live your life to the fullest okay? Be happy Link, you deserve it."

"T-Tetra?" Link was at a loss for words.

He looked around at the three friends surrounding him, he glanced back at Navi who nuzzled herself into the side of his neck, her silent way of letting him know she'd always be there for him too.

He just smiled and gave them a silent nod before he turned his back on the three people concerned for him.

"Thanks guys."

He couldn't back down. It would be shameful. And he shouldn't let fear rule his heart, he didn't let it stop him many times before and he shouldn't now. They were right.

He was going to find Malon, tell her. He was going to find who wants him dead and stop them from whatever it is they were up too. He was going to protect his friends and loved ones from anyone who'd dare try to harm them.

* * *

**Okay, so yeah...quite the chapter huh?**

**Probably not what you guys would be expecting. I mean it starts out cute becomes intense then sad then happy and friendship feels.**

**BUT OMG THE IDEAS I HAVE, HAVE BEEN DRIVING ME CRAZY!**

**But it's going to be so awesome where all this leads like you guys have no idea, I bet you'll all jump out of your seats when you see what I eventually have in store :D**

**Also the stuff with the Triforce and the Timeline split (from the WW timeline vs TP timeline) can get very confusing but time travel stuff does that, but I'm coming up with an explanation eventually that hopefully will make sense, just sit and wait, and it will all make sense!**

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**


	6. Finding Happiness

**Chapter 6: Finding Happiness  
**

_**(This is a continuation of the previous chapter, like directly, I know all my other chapters have at least a week, months, or years time skips, but no, no time skip here. This is a moment I could never skip over.)  
**_

**And yes I know this is quite a quick update, don't ever get use to that, I was just on a writing high and it wouldn't leave me alone so since my homework is done...why not?  
**

* * *

Link was glad that he removed most of his armor, (save the chain-mail under his shirt), and left it in a pile of hay next to Epona, back in the stable. It'd be much more comfortable without it all on when seeing Malon. Besides after he gives Malon her present, then goes to see Zelda about concerning earlier...she gave Link permission to take the rest of the day off considering the circumstances.

A soldier escorted Malon into the gardens. It felt strange, after everything that happened, Link still wondered if it was appropriate to do this. But...he wasn't going to back down, no...there were unfortunate events that happened today that put a damper on his mood, and Link felt himself light up when he saw her come into view. Despite everything that had just recently happened, seeing her made his heart feel at ease slightly. Especially when he saw her eyes and smile brighten as she approached him.

Yes, he can and will do this. Malon was a source of happiness in his life, he wasn't going to let that get away.

She gave him a hug, but then her face turned concerned.

"Link are you alright? Is everyone here alright? No one got hurt I hope...nothing got stolen I hope? I heard a thief broke in...oh! Did the thief get captured?" Malon babbled.

Thief huh? So that's the story they plan on telling if anyone asks questions outside of the soldiers, knights and the royal family themselves. (They didn't even tell any of the servants or anyone else working the castle that wasn't a solider or knight, save Shad, but he could be trusted to keep a secret.)

Link however didn't need to worry Malon about the truth for now. (Besides it was supposed to be kept a secret anyway.)

"Everything is alright now, you don't need to worry." He waved off.

He hated that he lied to her, but it was supposed to be all "hush hush" anyway. He figured he should distract and change the subject.

"So I've never seen that outfit before. From your dad?" He inquired.

Apparently it was the one present her father already gotten for her before her birthday, he gave it to her that morning. Malon was delighted when Link asked about the new dress and proceeded to show it off as she twirled around in her boots.

The dress was a light purple color with short sleeves, and a short collar. There were patterns all across the edge of the sleeves and the edge of the bottom of her dress. The patterns were lines with curved like triangle shapes cutting across, the outline was a sky blue and the curved triangle patterns were an orchid color. There was an extra layer of fabric that was around her waist, it was orchid, with little sky blue lines trimmed around the fabric edges, with a sash tied around over the fabric, also sky blue. She had a little sky blue bandana tied around her neck, and she was even wearing a headband, it was a light purple to match her dress.

She did look rather cute in her new outfit. While all her skirts with their matching shirts and other dresses were cute, they clearly weren't as nicely made as this dress. Malon can sew and she can sew well, but this dress Link could tell was made from some really nice fabric. Her father must of paid quite a sum for it.

Link proceeded to get her to tell her about her birthday so far and everything she and her dad did. She enjoyed shopping, that much was apparent from her exuberant energy, as she babbled about all the things she saw. It seemed she mostly did window shopping, it sounded like they didn't buy as much as Link thought she would of.

A couple new skirts, a new pair of boots, some new earrings, a new belt, a couple of headbands, and then just of course she was taken out to lunch, and got whatever she wanted. Even though Malon didn't try to get her father to buy out all the shops (not that Talon could afford that), it was obvious Talon must of saved up quite a nice sum of rupees on the side just so he could treat his daughter.

"Oh, Malon! I got you something for your birthday too!" Navi interrupted into their conversation.

Link turned to the fairy hovering to the right of his head, blinked and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You got her a present? Since when?" Link smirked, wondering what could his fairy possibly give Malon, and where she could hide it.

Then again, Navi did use magic to cast onto some of his pouches that he wore around his waist in the other timeline, that way they could hold many items. (Not that he understood the full extent of Navi's powers, he knew the fairy guardians were different from other fairies.) But still...she'd never gotten Malon (or Talon) a present before all those years they stayed with them.

Link grabbed her by the wings and pulled her aside, she whined some complaints, telling Link to let her go, but he had to excuse himself from Malon briefly just to figure this out.

"Since when do you give Malon a present for her birthday? All you do is wish them a happy birthday normally when it's either her or Talon's birthday? Why the change all of a sudden?" Link whispered.

"Hey! Listen here you, I don't like that tone! They've been nice to us all these years, so it's only fair I give her something—besides, if you really like this girl..." Navi trailed off, her voice now getting softer from her earlier reprimanding tone, "You're important to me Link, and she's important to you. So I should give her something, because she makes you happy..."

Link's eyes widened slightly before he finally let his fairy go and smiled. Navi can be annoying and noisy, and butts in when he doesn't need her too...but still she was always there for him. Like a big sister that was looking out for him.

"That's really thoughtful of you, I'm sorry. Thanks Navi." Link gave her a slight nod.

They returned to Malon from the other side of the bushes where she was still under the tree waiting patiently.

"You guys are so weird disappearing like that." Malon giggled.

"Sorry about that." Link sat back down next to her.

"Now as I was saying Malon before someone rudely interrupted and dragged me away—" Navi said in a teasing tone (for once in her life she was actually teasing him, today was certainly full of surprises).

"I got you a present! Now hold your hands out Malon!" Navi instructed.

The seventeen year old girl did as she was told, Navi floated up and down and around Malon's hands, when finally, a teal colored pebble dropped out a tiny flash of light, into Malon's hands. It glittered in the girl's hands as she stared down at it with awe.

Link recognized this pebble. Navi gave him one just like it after the first year they first met.

"It's really pretty but what is it?" The red-head asked the fairy.

"It's a wishing stone. My kind can only make two of them in our entire life-time. When the moon is full, you're supposed to blow on the pebble before tossing it into a body of water, and make a wish. But you can't tell anyone your wish or it won't come true!" Navi explained.

Link remembered already making his wish back then on his stone he got from Navi. He was a child but...his wish was that, even when him and Navi die some day, that they'll be able to meet each other again. He still doesn't regret making that wish.

However he couldn't help but now feel even more touched. Navi would only be able to make two of these stones in her lifetime. And the second one, she chose to give to Malon.

"Wow...this is wonderful! Thank you Navi!" Malon leaned forward and gave the fairy a little peck.

Navi flew back to Link, embarrassed and Link just chuckled as Navi rested against Link's neck.

Malon placed the little pebble inside her satchel that was resting against her side. As she looked up at Link, more excitement in her eyes. Right...it was his turn now. He can't put this off any longer.

He whispered to Navi, wanting some privacy with Malon. But the moment Navi left to go hide up in one of the trees in the garden, Link wished he hadn't sent his fairy away.

He wasn't prepared for this. It was idiotic, but that confidence he built up for himself earlier had started to shrink away. He hadn't really fully thought out what he was going to say. Malon stared at him, with an ever bright smile, he sighed and took a deep breath. Link could feel a light flush creep onto his cheeks. It wasn't too bad, it was a small blush, hopefully it was barely even noticeable.

He should of practiced or at least written out before hand hopefully things he wanted to say, he didn't want to look like an idiot. But it was too late now. All his worries, all his doubts, and all the madness and misfortune that happened today...he forced all those thoughts to the back of his mind. He couldn't dwell on that now.

"Ummm...here." Link pulled out a little box that was wrapped in a beautiful soft red ribbon.

Malon's eyes began to twinkle like stars as she took the little box out of his hands. He watched the girl, tug at the ribbon, anticipation wiggled through her fingers, as the ribbon came undone effortlessly, as the ribbon slid off the box and fell into her lap. She pulled the lid off and set it down next to her, as her slender fingers reached into the box and pulled out his present that was wrapped in a green cloth, it was soft and well wrapped. Link didn't want anything to happen to his present for her after all.

A light breeze began to tickle against his skin and he couldn't help but smile despite the nervous pit that still was sitting in his stomach (even though he was doing his best to push all worries to the back of his mind).

Malon fiddled with the cloth, managed to finally untie the knot after a minute, the determination in her eyes to discover her gift was amusing and cute. Soon as she unwrapped the cloth, she ran her fingers over the music box.

She looked quite surprised, and very intrigued, as she ran over every last detail on the little trinket. She then blinked with slight confusion when her thumb rubbed against the tiny silver knob at the back of it, she glanced up at Link, still looking at a loss for words.

"Go on..." Link encouraged.

She turned the object around so that the knob was facing her, and she twisted and twisted and twisted. The moment she let go, the lid opened and the images of his memories with her began to appear one after another while the sound of his ocarina playing Epona's song rung in his ears.

Her eyes widened slightly, her lips slightly parted open, she was definitely shocked. After all that fretting...this was worth it. She was stunned speechless, memorized by the enchanted music box. Eventually the images ceased and the music stopped, the lid closed on it's own. Malon still stared at it, she still was staring in silence. She glanced up at Link, that look never left her face.

"How...I mean...wow...that was..." Malon was struggling to come up with a sentence.

Link just smiled as she stumbled to find some words.

"I mean, wow! How did you do that!? And those silhouettes that just came out, I remembered all those, that was...wow!" Malon practically shoved her face right up into Link's, she was now very excited.

"Well, it's an enchanted music box, Princess Zelda helped me with it." Link stated with a chuckle.

"Yes but those images, I remembered them! And you got your ocarina playing Epona's song! Link...this is just so...this is the best present I've ever had! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" She grabbed Link instantly and forced him into an oxygen-lacking hug.

"I'm...glad you like it." Link mumbled awkwardly through the oppressive hug.

"Like it? I...no! I...that is..." She tumbled over her words as tears welled up in her eyes.

Link's eyebrows crinkled with concern as he wore a crooked frown. Did he do something wrong? A minute ago she seemed to like it, now she had tears streaming down her cheeks. What did he do wrong?

* * *

Palin smiled as he watched the exchange between Link and the farm girl from afar. Tetra and Ilia still behind him.

Ilia watched with a tender smile, awed, finding the whole situation adorable and romantic. Tetra had a strange look in her eye despite the smile on her face. There was something...melancholic about it. It wasn't a look in her eyes that he's seen before on her.

Her face morphed into her normal impish smile and teasing eyes when she turned towards him. He wondered when he missed the change in her face, she practically did it as fast as a blink of the eyes.

"Well it seems you owe Link fifty ruppees." She teased as they watched Link pull out his present for the farm girl.

Ilia quirked an eyebrow at the two knights next to her, obviously wondering what Tetra was talking about. Palin gave Tetra a hard frown, still annoyed she eavesdropped on his and Link's conversation a week prior.

"You better get ready to suck it up and talk to the Princess." Tetra smirked.

Instinctively, his cheeks became lightly flushed, and he growled to himself because of course Tetra saw it and snickered.

"What are you two _talking_ about? And talk about _what _with the Princess?" Ilia gave them both a heavy frown, annoyed being out of the loop.

"Nothing, nothing...just an inside joke." Tetra waved off Ilia while giving Palin a wink.

He only rolled his eyes, "He still hasn't said anything yet Tetra."

Tetra turned away, as she watched Link and this Malon girl instead. She was being oddly quiet. He couldn't see her face, so he turned to look at Ilia who can see Tetra's face from where she was standing. Ilia's expression was a mix of curiosity and concern. He wondered if Tetra was giving that same look he saw her wear earlier.

"Link will, I know he will. Link can be foolish, and sometimes naive...but he's no idiot. She's someone important to him." That was when she finally turned to face Palin.

There was a small smile on her face, not teasing, not sarcastic, not fake. But a genuine, small but tender, smile. But her eyes, it was then he realized...the sad look in her eyes...maybe it was his imagination, but he couldn't shake that there was a feeling of regret behind them.

"I know Link will tell her, because Link cares about her that much and Link isn't the kind of person to sit around and let happiness come to him. Do yourself a favor Palin, don't wait for the opportunity to come to you, seek it out for yourself. If you don't that opportunity will eventually get tired of waiting and go somewhere else instead...somewhere where that opportunity will be noticed and chased after." Tetra answered seriously.

Palin was at a loss for words, that look of Tetra's now burned in his mind while her words echoed in his thoughts now.

Before he could say anything in response (not that he could find any words to muster), Tetra turned to leave, but not before Ilia ran in front of her.

"Wait Tetra...are...are you—?" Ilia tried to muster up a question, her eyes held pity.

Tetra cut her off though, "It doesn't matter..."

"Why?" Ilia blinked.

"Look at him." She gestured to the boy who was currently getting bear-hugged by the farm-girl, "She makes him happy...isn't that all that matters?"

And with that, Tetra finally left, Ilia following after her. Palin blinked and blinked, trying to wrap his brain around Tetra's odd behavior today. He could only imagine how her older sister would react if she knew Tetra didn't hesitate to kill that assassin in a split second, just to protect Link. (From what he heard, Nabooru considered herself an honorable thief. She didn't steal from women or children and she didn't kill.) Though he supposed, Tetra isn't her older sister.

But she still wasn't acting like herself, now she was acting all melancholic and talked of regret...oh...

It clicked, and he felt like a fool for not seeing it. It was the only explanation for her strange behavior. (She did always tag around Link the most when she first came here.) It had to be the reason...nothing else makes as much perfect sense.

Well...she had a point. He pulled a book that he kept tied underneath his shield, the same book the Princess given to him two years ago. He let out a sigh and scratched his head, turned around to go find her. He didn't need to see Link actually confess, Tetra was right, Link wasn't going to back out now. Link was rarely one to back down, even after they lectured him, he had that same spark in him again.

It would be shameful if he didn't make at least some attempt to actually talk to Princess Zelda. (She could probably use some company and maybe a break from all the stress after what happened that morning. Maybe just chatting about one of her favorite books would help.)

* * *

"Malon...is there something wrong?" Link asked tentatively.

"There's nothing wrong." Malon lightly giggled.

Link then blinked, "Why are you crying?"

Malon wiped away her tears and continued to chuckle.

"Oh these things just came out on their own. But...I'm happy Link, I'm really happy! This is one of the most thoughtful and romantic gifts I've ever received! " She squeezed him into another hug.

Link smiled to himself. That was a relief, at least she wasn't upset for some reason...romantic? Did she just say the gift was romantic? Link couldn't help but feel even more confidence start to swell up within him. He was definitely sure he could do this. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Malon spoke first instead.

"You really care this much about me to give me such a gift?" She pulled away from her tight hug, looking up at him, hope filled her eyes.

He smiled and nodded, prepared to finally confess. Malon's face got really close to his though, he blinked a bit in confusion, wondering why she was getting so close to him, and what she was doing. It wasn't until she threw her arms around him again, knocking him down into the grass as she laid on top of him, her lips clamped over his.

His entire face inflamed the color red, as he felt his irises shrink while his eyes widened...that was a bit unexpected.

She just kissed him. (Twice in one day, he's been kissed by two different girls, what gives?) Not that he was complaining, no, it was actually kind of nice, it was just so sparatic, not to mention he was fully prepared to confess and instead she does this.

She pulled away, looking down on him then began to blush as she crawled completely off him; awkwardly brushing her hair behind her ear, as she let out an embarrassed giggle but continued to smile despite all this.

"I apologize Link, I guess I got a little excited, I mean you gave me that amazing present, and I suppose I just got carried away—"

Link grabbed her right hand and kissed it, like those stories of knights and princes would do when in the presence of a fair maiden, like in all those stories Malon used to go on and on about when she was a child. A blush was still stained on his cheek despite the action, he looked up awkwardly at Malon, she was still blushing too, but was silent, waiting for what Link clearly was about to say.

"Please don't...well don't apologize. I mean—I suppose I was a little surprised, but...I didn't mind." He admitted.

"Y-you don't?" Malon raised her brows.

"No...why would I? I mean, why do you think I went to all that trouble getting you such a present? It's because...well...you know..." Link could feel his heart beating faster, but he didn't care, "All I want is to make you happy, because...well I suppose...I'm in love with you."

That sounded better in his head than it did out loud. But there was no turning back, he said it, out loud, for her to hear.

"You mean...you mean you feel the same?" It was as if shooting stars shined across her eyes.

He just nodded, before Malon tackled him again and erupted into a laughter. They were both still blushing like crazy, Link could see Navi floating into view from where she was hiding, flying around the two, shouting how happy she was for them.

* * *

As expected, Princess Zelda was in the royal library, luckily for him Shad was nowhere in view, so Palin figured now was as good of a time as any to try to at the least get acquainted with the Princess he once didn't pay much attention to—which then turned into completely avoided talking to her or making eye contact starting two years ago.

He cleared his throat and watched as the Princess's eyes darted up, a smile graced her face.

"Oh, Impa's nephew...Palin, correct?"

This was harder than he thought. Especially when she smiled like that.

"I uh...yeah."

Oh yeah, really smooth.

She just let out an airy chuckle, that elegant smile never left her face.

"So what brings you here my knight?" She asked.

Without even thinking he pulled the book out and placed it in the Princess's hands, not taking his eyes off her. (One of her conditions for returning it was that he had to look her in the eyes, not as easy as it sounds).

"I believe this belongs to you, your highness." He muttered awkwardly.

* * *

A couple hours had passed, but time felt so much shorter for him in that moment. But he couldn't linger, he desperately needed to speak with Princess Zelda...he explained to the red-headed farm-girl that there was something important he must discuss with the Princess, Malon had returned to go be with her father, Link promised her that he'd go join them shortly.

"Link, how are you doing?" Pipit greeted Link, guarded the door to Princess Zelda's chambers.

"Better now...but I need to speak with the Princess, it's very urgent." Link quickly glanced at the back of his left hand, the symbol had been long gone, but still, this was an urgent matter.

"I'm afraid the Princess after returning from the Library about an hour ago said she needed to consult with the sages, but I can pass a message to you for her." Pipit offered.

Link shook his head. Pipit was his senior and technically Link should follow that suggestion. But this was far too important to follow proper protocol. Link felt bad for shoving Pipit out of the way, (especially seeing that appalled look on his face), and forced the door open.

"Sorry Pipit, this matter is far too important."

"Link wait!" Pipit's tone changed back into his usual scolding one for those who mess up.

Zelda glanced up from the center of the room, sitting in a chair. Ghostly figures surrounded her...but...something was strange, one of them was missing, Link started to get an even worse feeling and he couldn't help but feel it had to do with what he wanted to talk to her about.

"Forgive me your highness," Pipit bowed, "Link wasn't listening and forced his way through!"

Zelda glanced up at Link, worry in her eyes.

"I'm sorry...but it's really important, I have to talk to you Zelda."

Link didn't bow or address her formally, granted Pipit would blow a gasket later, but the fact that he was openly displaying their normally private casual and informal friendship, Zelda would have to realize that Link was very serious about this.

Link didn't fail to notice the raise in her brows, worry creased into her forehead.

"That's alright Pipit, continue guarding the door, I will speak with Link. It appears very urgent." Zelda waved off.

Pipit did not protest, he bowed respectfully, left the room and closed the door behind him.

"What's this about?" Zelda asked, the sages listened quietly.

Link squeezed his left hand with the other, before he finally looked up at her.

"I'm not sure where to start..."

* * *

**ALRIGHT YOU GET MALINK FLUFFINESS! HORRAY! LINK AND MALON FLUFF!**

**Also sad Tetra feels...Tetra bby I love you!**

**We finally have Palin working the nerve to talk to Zelda, let's see where this goes :D**

**And finally...DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN! Foreboding stuff for the future!**

**Also I sketched some fanart for this fic. I sketched a couple of the knights, and I believe the outfit Malon wears for her birthday on my tumblr.**

**(my tumblr username is angelrin89), I have a tag on my main page that will link you to the sketches, you'll see it, I think I titled it "sketches for my malink fic" or something like that.**

**Also I have sketched some really cute Malink sketches that I will be posting soon on my tumblr (as well as a sketch of the enchanted music box).**

**And eventually I'll have a PalinxZelda pic that I will draw because CUTIES!**

**Also...don't forget to review!**


End file.
